A l'impossible nul n'est tenu
by family-business
Summary: L'ange était assis sur le lit de cet endroit miteux. Il se sentait seul sans les Winchester, il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu les sauver, les retenir, chacun à leur tour...
1. Chapter 1 - Descente en enfer

Bonjour à tous, ce fut fastidieux mais voilà enfin le premier chapitre de ma première histoire! Merci à flower-on-a-box pour son aide sur le plan technique et le début du chapitre :). Je remercie aussi grandement ma bêta, Mia Suzuki-sama.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaira !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Chapitre 1: Descente en enfer

* * *

L'ange était assis sur le lit d'un vieux motel. Cette chambre était vraiment affreuse, il y avait des taches d'humidité partout sous l'horrible tapisserie à fleurs, le mobilier était couvert de poussière, les rideaux troués par les mites avaient des grosses traces brunes et pour couronner le tout, le matelas du lit était aussi dur qu'une planche de bois. On aurait pu sentir l'odeur de pourriture à dix kilomètres à la ronde, mais Castiel ne faisait pas attention à tout cela, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait seul sans les Winchesters, il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu les sauver, les retenir, chacun à leur tour.

* * *

_Vingt quatre heures plus tôt._

-Mais enfin Dean c'est de la folie, tu risques de mourir ! s'exclama Castiel.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que perdre un peu de sang va me tuer non ?

-Ce n'est pas deux gouttes, c'est plus d'un litre et demi ! rétorqua l'ange.

-Et alors ? Je ne laisserais pas Sammy dans cet endroit une seconde de plus, donc oui, si ça peut le sauver, je prends le risque !

Castiel comprit que c'était peine perdue de résonner son ami. Sa décision avait été prise dès qu'ils avaient trouvé un sortilège susceptible de pouvoir sortir Sam de la Cage. Un sortilège assemblé, oui on peut qualifié cela d'un gros puzzle donnant le sort comme résultat, (tiré de multiples sources tel que les quelques dires de ses chasses, de ses lectures... Grands efforts de Dean d'avoir lu ! ) et L'ange ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait mettre autant d'espoir en de simples ragots.

Les deux amis sortirent du motel et montèrent dans l'Impala pour se rendre dans une remise abandonnée. Ils seraient plus tranquilles dans un lieu non-fréquenté. Le silence régnait dans la voiture, tous deux songeaient à ce qui allait suivre. C'était dangereux, le sort n'était pas sûr et en plus Raphaël et ses sbires les suivaient pour récupérer les bagues des cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'Archange se pointait au milieu du rite.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta et ils descendirent. Dean poussa la grosse porte de fer et ils firent face à une immense grange remplie de vieux foins, de crottin et de planches de bois pourries. L'endroit empestait mais cela ferait l'affaire, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix

Ainsi l'aîné Winchester prit les bagues et les jeta contre le mur. Il hésita à réciter la formule car si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, que Lucifer et Michaël parvenaient à sortir... Ils voudraient se venger et ce serait une deuxième apocalypse. Non, il ne permettrait pas qu'une telle chose se produise. Néanmoins il devait aider Sam à tout prix. Il fera vite et cela se passera bien. Sans être rassuré pour autant, il ouvrit la Cage, s'agenouilla devant l'ouverture, prit un bol, le posa sur ses genoux et avec son couteau il s'ouvrit l'avant-bras en commençant son incantation.

Castiel était debout à côté de Dean, il scrutait les alentours pour percevoir le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement pouvant trahir la présence d'ennemis. Il commença à tracer un peu partout des symboles contre les démons avec son sang quand la porte de la grange s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme apparut et à sa suite, l'Archange. Il la tenait par le col de son pull « Que les humains peuvent-être naïfs. » dit-il en lui effleurant le front de son index et de son majeur. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée, je lui ai juste fait faire quelques rêves. Comme pour confirmer ses dires la femme se tourna et eut l'air de sourire. Je ne suis pas un monstre Castiel, je souhaite juste parvenir à mes desseins sans encombre.

-Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? demanda l'Ange.

-Sur ma demande, la femme de ménage du motel vous a suivi, répondit l'Archange avec un sourire narquois. Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, les bagues !

Le protecteur tourna la tête pour regarder son ami qui continuait son invocation, il devait trouver un moyen pour faire gagner du temps à Dean afin qu'il puisse terminer. D'un simple geste Castiel projeta Raphaël contre le mur, celui-ci se releva au milieu d'un tas de crottins et lui lança un regard plein de haine.

\- Comment oses-tu petit frère, petit ange ! Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il était fini maintenant ! Raphaël était un Archange, lui un Ange. Cela ne l'avait pas effleuré qu'il était moins puissant. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Un violent combat débuta.

Le chasseur se retourna. Il fallait faire vite, l'Ange faiblissait à vue d'œil, Dean prit conscience qu'ils n'y parviendraient pas. Il regarda tour à tour Castiel, la Cage et les bagues, se disant que si un portail pouvait être ouvert de l'extérieur pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'être de l'intérieur.

Il se précipita alors vers l'ouverture du mur. Dean observa le gouffre et ne vit rien. De peur que le portail ne se referme avant qu'il puisse le traverser et prendre les bagues, il passa une de ses jambes dans le trou, tâtonna avec son pied, mais seul le vide rencontra son membre. Il décida de s'accrocher au mur mais le passage se rétrécit petit à petit. Durant un moment, il eut peur que les bagues ne réapparaissent pas à temps... Puis, il aperçut quelque chose briller. Les bagues, bon sang, les bagues, il devait les attraper, étirant son bras il les récupéra de justesse et se lâcha.

Castiel était par terre et saignait abondement. Il dessina sur le sol le symbole pour bannir l'intrus et fit partir l'Archange et lui avec. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le portail se fermer. Il revint dans les minutes qui suivirent espérant de tout cœur qu'il avait rêvé, mais malheureusement le lieu où se tenait Dean auparavant était vide, le mur s'était refermé. Il était seul. Ne pouvant rien faire il s'envola et retourna au motel.

Il était donc assis sur le lit de cet endroit miteux. Que pouvait-il bien faire, les Winchester étaient condamnés à d'atroces souffrances, devenus les jouets de Michaël et Lucifer pour l'éternité. Qu'était-il passé par la tête du chasseur en sautant ? L'Ange savait que celui-ci avait parfois des idées suicidaires, mais quand même ! Il n'avait pu les protéger, maintenant il devait rattraper le coup. Une chose était sûre, il ne laisserait pas faire cela. Il devait trouver un moyen. Il se leva et disparut.

Cela faisait peut-être un jour, une heure, quelques minutes qu'il avait sauté, Dean avait perdu toute notion du temps, seule la sensation de tomber l'envahissait. Tout était noir, une chaleur atroce l'étouffait au fur et à mesure qu'il chutait, des hurlements émanaient de toutes parts. Impossible de savoir d'où et qui les émettait. Son angoisse ne cessait d'augmenter : Où était Sam ? Castiel s'en était-il sorti ? Soudain, il percuta le sol à plein fouet, sa vision se brouilla, il suffoquait et ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Il reprit petit à petit ses esprits et peina à se relever.

Un paysage désolant s'offrait à lui, des pierres noires à perte de vue. Des flammes sortaient d'un peu partout, une rivière coulait à quelques pas de là où il se trouvait, l'eau semblait en ébullition. Pour finir, une colline surplombait le tout. Comment allait-il retrouver son frère dans un endroit pareil ?

Il savait comment était disposé la cage, basée sur le plan du tartare dans la mythologie et mise au goût des êtres célestes. Un endroit entouré par des fleuves aux eaux boueuses, des marécages à l'odeur nauséabonde, qui formaient un rempart, une autre rivière bouillonnante le traverse de long en large. La distance du Tartare jusqu'à la surface est égale à celle qui sépare les cieux de la surface... Il avait tellement fait de recherches sur le sujet qu'il ressemblait à Sam maintenant. En attendant, cela ne lui apportait pas grand chose. Il était perdu.

Vérifiant qu'il avait bien la lame angélique, le couteau démoniaque et les bagues, le chasseur décida de monter sur la motte ce qui lui permettrait peut-être de situer son cadet.

Son ascension terminée, il put seulement voir dans un cercle d'environ un kilomètre de diamètre et pas plus loin. On aurait dit que la brume était descendue à mesure qu'il montait et formait un mur, comme si on voulait qu'il ne puisse voir les alentours. Il se retrouva donc face à deux chemins descendants qui partaient dans des directions opposées, le premier vers la rivière et le second continuait sur la même rive.

Il prit le premier sentier et, arrivé en bas, il commença à traverser un pont de pierre pas très stable et couvert de fissures d'en moyenne dix centimètres de large sur trente de long. Pour la profondeur, il ne saurait le dire, cela variait tellement il en releva une qui faisait la taille de sa main, l'autre la moitié de son auriculaire... Il suait, suffoqait tellement les vapeurs de l'eau étaient chaudes. Il fut soulagé une fois arrivé de l'autre côté.

Dean avait soif et il était épuisé. De plus, le bandage de fortune qu'il avait autour du bras était déjà imbibé de sang et ne servait plus à grand chose. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il aurait dû y penser avant, mais continua malgré tout. Son esprit n'était occupé que par Sam, il devait vite le retrouver.

Observant les alentours et ne regardant pas où il posait ses pieds, il trébucha se rattrapant de justesse à un arbre carbonisé. Soudain une douleur vive le prit sur le côté gauche du buste. Il avait dû se fêler une côte dans son atterrissage. Quand il se retourna il fut surpris et quelque peu dégouté lorsqu'il vit sur quoi il s'était embronché : des restes humains, des boyaux, des os et une énorme flaque de sang mélangé avec de la chair. Il s'avança pour observer le corps, quand tout à coup un grognement retentit.

Il recula, sortit ses armes et se mit à courir à perdre haleine, les restes n'étaient pas vieux : une heure ou deux tout au plus et à en juger par le cri bestial qui venait d'être émis, le monstre ne devait pas être bien loin. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'une ombre gigantesque apparut à ses pieds. Il releva la tête et eu juste le temps de se décaler avant que la bête ne lui bondisse dessus.

Se faisant face, yeux dans les yeux, ils dessinaient un cercle parfait au sol. Dean le déshabilla du regard, il était aussi gros et robuste qu'un ours, avec des dents de vampire et des griffes aussi acérées que des lames de rasoir. Ils se fixèrent intensément quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que d'un commun accord ils se bondissent dessus.

Le chasseur donnait des coups de poignard tandis que le monstre griffait tout ce qui était à sa portée. L'homme prit rapidement le dessus s'étant rendu compte que la bête était aveugle. Il profita de cette faiblesse. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et silencieux. De cette manière l'abomination ne pouvait le situer. Il s'en approchait dangereusement pour lui porter le coup fatal, quand un bruit attira son attention, son nom, quelqu'un l'appelait.

Il tourna la tête en direction du chuchotement, la bête fit de même. Profitant de son inattention, Dean sauta sur elle et lui enfonça sa lame entre les deux yeux. Le corps s'affaissa sur le sol en terre battue après avoir poussé un dernier hurlement d'agonie.

Le Winchester sauta à terre et avança sur ses gardes vers l'endroit où le monstre avait tourné la tête, contourna le rocher et...

-Adam... fit le chasseur en baissant ses armes.

L'homme se retourna.

-Non, pas exactement, c'est Michaël.

Dean recula d'au moins deux pas et mit en évidence les lames baissées précédemment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai rien, pas maintenant du moins, je n'en ai pas la force.

-Où est Lucifer ?

-Dans le château, là-bas, répondit-il en tournant la tête.

Sur ces mots, Dean suivit son regard et aperçut au loin une imposante bâtisse noire, semblable à celle d'Hadès et de Perséphone ( D'où sortait-il ça ? Bon sang, son frère commençait vraiment à déteindre sur lui ! ). Un peu plus rassuré, il se permit de mieux observer l'Archange. Il était vraiment mal en point, du sang tâchait ses habits, du moins ce qui lui en restait. Son visage était couvert de bleus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme céleste dans un tel état.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? Et la Cage n'est pas censée être l'horrible prison de Lucifer ?

-Non, plus maintenant. Père avait crée la Cage pour enfermer mon frère une fois banni et m'avait chargé avec Uriel, qui comme tu le sais sans doute, ou pas, est l'Ange du Tartare et du monde ainsi que de la flamme de Dieu, de surveiller si ses châtiments étaient bien effectués. Il n'avait jamais osé se rebeller de peur que sa punition ne soit amplifiée. Mais maintenant... il fit une pause, prit une grande inspiration puis, reprit. Il sait que Père a disparu, qu'Uriel nous a trahi, il est mort, et moi je suis là. Il m'a battu, Dean, battu.

La voix de Michael s'éteignit lentement.

-Continue ! fit Dean d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

-Maintenant il a construit cette forteresse et il y vit avec tous ses démons qu'il a appelés. Ils le servent et exécutent tous ses souhaits.

-Comment en es-tu sorti ? demanda Dean.

-J'étais dans une cellule et cet abruti a envoyé un de ses foutu serviteur pour m'emmener à lui. Sauf que j'ai attendu que nous passions devant une porte, j'ai tué le démon et je me suis enfui. Pour sortir du château ce fût un vrai calvaire, j'ai dû éliminer au moins une vingtaine de ses larbins et deux ou trois de ses bestiaux, les mêmes que celui que tu as tué, expliqua-t-il en le regardant. Voilà maintenant dans l'état où je suis ! finit-il en montrant son corps meurtri.

-Bon, tu sais où es Sam ? questionna le chasseur.

-Au même endroit que la dernière fois où tu l'as vu. C'est à dire dans son corps avec Lucifer. Je sais qu'ils ont été séparés à un moment, mon frère n'ayant plus rien à faire, prit le corps d'un des démons. Puis, lui et quelques un de ses amis d'enfer s'amusèrent avec ton frère. Son corps se détériora, il obligea Sam à dire oui et reprit possession de lui.

-Il l'a torturé ! hurla-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Michaël ne répondit pas. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'un peu de repos et de se soigner. Il regardait Dean faire les cents pas en marmonnant à plusieurs reprises « je vais le crever ce fils de pute ! », « Comment puis-je rentrer ? », « Bordel Sammy »...

Soudain, le Winchester s'arrêta et lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

-Comment rentre-t-on ?

-Rien de plus simple, répondit l'archange. Tu te fais capturer. La question est plutôt : comment en sors-tu ?

-Ça, on verra plus tard ! rétorqua-t-il. Je vais chercher mon frère !

Et le chasseur partit, laissant Michaël tout estropié derrière lui.

-Attend ! fit le blessé. Quand je serai rétabli, je viendrai vous aider à sortir, toi et ton frère. Mais avant promets moi une chose, lorsque tu rouvriras la cage, amenez moi avec vous.

Dean se retourna.

-Bien, dit-il, mais tu devras libérer Adam et ne plus nous emmerder !

-Oui ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Ainsi, ils s'entendirent; même si le Winchester avait un doute sur le respect de la seconde condition.

L'espoir de récupérer son frère avait refleuri. Il se dirigea donc vers la forteresse. Et il marcha, marcha... Même Dean ne saurait dire combien de kilomètres il parcourut. Arrivé aux abords du château, une muraille de feu se dressa devant lui et une armée de démons était postée devant. Son plan était simple : se faire capturer !

Il se plaça donc face à eux en faisant de grands signes et les appela. Il était debout au milieu d'un terrain de terre noire, sur sa gauche, un immense mur de ronce barrait le passage, sur sa droite, la rivière coulait à une centaine de mètres et derrière lui, le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Des roches et quelques arbres noircis étaient encrés dans le sol.

Le chasseur se retrouva rapidement entouré des gardiens de ce lieu. Il fut pris d'une terrible envie de tuer quelques uns des tortionnaires de son frère. Il se jeta dans le tas avec un cri de rage. Le blond donnait des coups de poignard où il pouvait. Malgré son agressivité, sa tentative d'attaque tourna au désastre. Il se retrouva sur le sol au bout de quelques minutes, perdant une somme astronomique de sang. Sa vue se brouilla et une horrible douleur le fit hurler. Puis, tout devint noir.


	2. Chapter 2- Cauchemar éveillé

Bonjour à tous! Après une trèèèès longue absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère vous plaira!

Merci à tous pour les review, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une autre à la fin de ce chapitre!

Flower-on-a-box: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et pourra un peu te réconforter après l'examen de ce matin! :)

Merci à Chiiyo86.

**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar éveillé

* * *

Il courait, quelqu'un le poursuivait. Il ne savait ni qui, ni pourquoi, mais une chose était sûre, il courait. Ses jambes avançaient toutes seules, sautant, accélérant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le froid lui piquait le visage. Les branches qui le fouettaient laissaient des marques rouge vif sur son visage. Sa respiration était difficile, saccadée.

Tout était gris, des cendres tombaient du ciel. Et des arbres, des arbres de toutes sortes qui se succédaient dans sa course effréné arbres avaient malgré tout un point en commun : leur tronc était noir comme du charbon et leurs branches étaient pratiquement dénuées de feuilles. Ces feuilles-là étaient toutes racornies, elles semblaient si frêles, prêtes à tomber.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et s'accroupit derrière une petite motte de terre et divers arbustes suffisamment grands pour le dissimuler. Dean tourna la tête et ne vit personne, ils les avaient semés. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur sa respiration, se calmant petit à petit.

Il rouvrit lentement ses paupières au bout de quelques minutes. A sa plus grande surprise, quelqu'un se tenait devant lui. Mais d'où sortait-il ? Il aurait juré être seul un instant auparavant.

L'homme était grand (moins que Sammy, mais quand même), cheveux courts, châtains, portant une chemise claire assez sale... Le nouveau venu se retourna, ne laissant pas le temps au chasseur de finir sa description.

-Dean, Dean, Dean, comment vas-tu ?

Le chasseur aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

-Alastair, fit le chasseur d'une voix qui se voulait dure et remplit de haine, mais seul un son roque sortit de sa bouche.

-Ah, quand même ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié... fit le tortionnaire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Quelle méprise de ma part, comment aurais-tu pu m'oublier, nous avons passé de si bons moments ensemble, dit-il avec un sourire faussement nostalgique.

Dean savait maintenant pourquoi il courait, il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû s'arrêter.

Un flot de souvenirs le submergea : du feu, des flammes, des cris et la douleur horrible des chaînes. Et tous les jours sans exception, du matin au soir la voix d'Alastair résonnait, cette voix qu'il haïssait tellement, cette voix qui lui répétait sans cesse : « Ça fait mal Dean ? », « Tu en veux encore ? », « Qui ne sait pas souffrir, ne sait pas gouverner.», « Viens avec moi, le calvaire peut s'interrompre pour toi et tu viendras t'amuser. Et faire subir aux autres ta souffrance. Tu verras, un vrai régal les voir te supplier, pleurer, hurler. Un bonheur. », « Tu ne veux pas ? Tant pis pour toi, je ne me lasserai pas de te voir m'implorer. » et son rire machiavélique qui se perdait dans le brouhaha des supplications. Il avait tenu quarante ans, seulement quarante ans, il avait honte, un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était. Il revoyait encore les âmes qu'il avait torturées, il y avait même pris plaisir au bout d'un moment. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'Alastair. Il revivait tous ces moments qu'il voudrait oublier, enfouir au plus profond de son esprit en cauchemar. Quelque part, ne le méritait-il pas ? Et il avait...

-Dean ! cria le démon interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Viens m'aider !

Revenant à la réalité, il se retourna... La forêt avait disparu, remplacée par des hommes, des femmes et des enfants enchaînés qui hurlaient, qui gémissaient, qui pleuraient. Tous étaient couverts de sang, c'était atroce. En enfer, voilà où il avait atterri.

Alastair allait de condamné en condamné, les fouettant avec des chaînes couvertes de piques en fers, les brûlant, les coupant, les torturant. Il ne pouvait plus voir cela.

-Dean ! répéta de nouveau le démon. Viens t'amuser un peu ! s'éxclama-t-il, avant qu'un rire sans joie s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Le Winchester le regarda avec fureur, dégoût, répugnance, toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient, il ne pouvait définir son ressenti. Il aurait tellement voulu faire crever ce fils de pute ! Non, la mort aurait été trop douce pour lui. Un bien trop faible châtiment comparé à toutes les souffrances qu'il avait provoquées. Il faudrait le châtier éternellement sans aucune interruption. Il se ferait un plaisir de l'entendre hurler, le supplier. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Malgré cette folle envie, il ne le ferait pas, il ne serait pas capable de voir la douleur dans les yeux d'une personne pour l'éternité, même pas dans ceux d'Alastair.

Soudain, une vive douleur lui lacera le dos. Il releva la tête et vit le démon riant à gorge déployée avant d'empoigner sa chaîne à deux mains pour l'abattre une nouvelle fois sur son échine, puis une autre, et encore une, sans interruption.

La douleur le tiraillait, tous ses muscles se contractaient, ses paupières étaient clauses, il n'en pouvait plus. Alors, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et hurla, hurla pour expulser la douleur de son corps, hurla pour montrer sa colère, hurla pour dire au monde entier qu'il était fatigué de ne pouvoir vivre en paix. Ce hurlement ne fut qu'un cri au départ avant de progressivement se muer en insultes et en menaces. Après être parvenu à extérioriser toute son ire et seulement après, il se tut. Et contre toute attente, plus rien, plus un bruit. Le silence. La paix. La mort ? Peut-être, il l'avait déjà vécue mais ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il se retrouva face contre terre et une odeur de renfermé lui emplit les narines. Il se remit rapidement sur pied avant d'apercevoir son frère du coin de l'œil. Il tourna rapidement la tête en sa direction et le regarda avec insistance, le détaillant pour s'assurer que c'était bien Sam. Une fois ses doutes envolés, il se concentra sur l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, qui n'était autre que Lucifer, dessinant un très joli trident sur la vitre en leur déballant son discours sur les croyances des autres à son égard. Satan se tourna vers eux, fit quelques pas, se tapa dans la main et entama la discussion :

« -Aidez-moi à comprendre, les gars. Je veux dire, venir comme ça chez moi, c'est... un peu suicidaire, vous ne pensez pas ?

-On ne vient pas se battre, répliqua Sam.

-Ah non alors pour quoi ?

-Pour dire oui.

-Pardon ?

Au lieu de répondre, Sam prit une grande inspiration et deux flashs dorés s'animèrent avant que les corps des deux démons tombent, inertes sur le sol.

-On a pris son Ovomaltine ? questionna Lucifer avec un sourire narquois.

-T'as entendu. Oui !

-Tu es sérieux ?

-On ne peut pas arrêter le jugement dernier. On a compris et on veut en finir.

-Comment ça ?

-Le marché du siècle, tu fais ta chevauchée, mais une fois finie, je vis, il vit, tu ramènes nos parents...

-On peut arrêter le feuilleton ? Je sais que tu as les bagues, Sam.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tenta de se justifier le cadet Winchester.

Satan le regarda d'un air méprisant avant d'enchaîner :

-Les bagues des cavaliers, la clef magique de ma cage...ça vous parle ? »

Là, la lumière se fit pour Dean, il avait déjà vécu cette scène, cette bâtisse en bois toute poussiéreuse, le sol en béton et les rideaux blancs tout troués... Tout lui revenait, il y a quelques mois à Détroit, son frère avait dit oui, oui à Lucifer ! Non, non pas une deuxième fois, il devait l'en empêcher. Tant pis pour le monde, ils trouveraient un autre moyen, sans son frère il était seul, il se sentait terriblement seul et c'était sa seule famille. Les paroles que Bobby lui avait dites quelques mois plus tôt lui revinrent en tête « de quoi as-tu peur exactement ? De perdre ? Ou de perdre ton frère ? ». Bobby avait raison, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Sam une nouvelle fois, le protéger était son devoir depuis l'enfance, il avait toujours été là pour lui et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il le laisserait tomber !

Il se tourna vers le brun qui s'apprêtait à dire oui et l'interrompit :

-Non, Sammy, hurla-t-il.

-Quoi non, je croyais qu'on était d'accord, rétorqua le cadet.

-Ne fais pas ça je sais comment ça va finir.

-Je le sais moi aussi.

Il reporta son attention sur Lucifer

-Non, mais écou... tenta de nouveau Dean

-Il n'y a pas de mais, on savait très bien dans quoi on s'engageait !

-Il est...

-Dean tais-toi ! vociféra Sam. Il est au courant pour les bagues et bien peu importe, on suit le plan, point final.

Il s'adoucit un peu et continua :

-Tu sais pourquoi je veux le faire, c'est important pour moi. J'ai déclenché l'apocalypse, je dois maintenant en assumer les conséquences et l'arrêter !

Dean ne perdait pas espoir et essaya de résonner son frère, en vain. Mais Sam fit mine de ne rien entendre et l'ignora, puis, regardant l'Archange déchu avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, il prononça le code d'accès à son corps : oui.

Et une vive lumière blanche envahit la pièce. Dean sauta sur son frère, voulant s'interposer entre lui et le Malin. Mais qu'espérait-il ? L'en empêcher ?

Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva sur le siège de son Impala 67, son trésor, son bébé comme il l'appelait, avec la cassette de « Rock of Ages » de Def Leppard qui tournait dans le poste. Il était dans le vieux cimetière de Stull à l'extérieur de Lawrence. Il s'arrêta devant Sam et Adam -alias Lucifer et Michaël- puis sortit de la voiture. Les deux Archanges le regardèrent et Lucifer prit la parole sur un ton de reproche :

-Dean, même pour toi c'est encore un nouveau sommet du crétinisme.

Michaël prit partit pour son frère-à part cela, ils étaient à deux doigts de s'entre tuer- et expliqua avec son air supérieur :

-Tu n'es plus l'hôte, Dean, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Castiel lança le coktail molotov sur l'Archange psychostase qui brûla instantanément.

Satan tourna la tête en direction de Bobby et de l'ange, avec un masque furieux imprimé sur le visage. Un simple geste du poignet et le craquement d'un os retentit. Son père adoptif s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

-Non ! vociféra Dean en tentant de se rapprocher du mort, en vain. Ses pieds restèrent cloués au sol, lui refusant tout mouvement. Les deux êtres célestes se dirigèrent dans sa direction, un sourire fourbe dessiné sur leurs lèvres.

Quand ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur, Lucifer prit Dean par le col, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son sort car il fût projeté à une vitesse fulgurante sur le pare-brise de son Impala. La tête lui tournait et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà le Malin revenait à la charge et lui envoya son poing en plein dans la tête, ce qui lui fit faire quelques acrobaties avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol, dos à sa voiture. Un liquide chaud glissa le long de sa joue et il sentit le goût métallique du sang lui envahir la bouche. Il leva la tête et regarda Castiel, cherchant soutien, réconfort et aide. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par le col et toujours avec ce sourire qui ne lui resemblait pas lui envoya sa main à travers le faciès.

-Cass... grogna Dean, en reposant son crâne contre la carrosserie.

Lucifer le remplaça, les coups pleuvaient dans tous les sens, l'obligeant à tourner la tête au rythme des frappes qu'il recevait. Et Il l'observait sans broncher. Dean avait mal, très mal. La douleur physique était présente bien entendu, mais celle-ci il parvenait à la supporter, contrairement à l'autre qui elle, devenait insoutenable. Intérieurement, il avait vraiment mal : pourquoi Castiel, son meilleur ami, sa seule famille encore en vie, prenait-il le parti de l'Archange déchu ? Son frère le frappait mais c'était moins douloureux car ce n'était pas vraiment son frère, seulement son corps qui le ruait de coups, mais Cass... Lui avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il se résigna à ne pas comprendre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'ange n'était pas le seul à le regarder se faire défigurer en rigolant. Bobby, Ash, Ellen, Jo, son père, sa mère... tous se moquaient de lui, tous se fichaient de le voir souffrir ils s'en amusaient même ! Il était seul, encore et toujours seul. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils ? Toute sa vie il s'était démené pour sauver des vies et protéger son frère... voilà le remerciement, des moqueries de la part de ses proches, qui étaient d'ailleurs tous morts. Tous morts ? Il venait de dire tous morts ! Mais que faisaient-ils là, alors ?

Enfin, les connexions se firent, Alastair et l'enfer, Détroit, le cimetière de Stull tout cela n'était que des souvenirs mélangés à des rêves et des peurs. Il était donc en train de dormir. De ce fait, il pris la décision de se pincer quand soudainement une vive sensation de froid le submergea. Et il se réveille en sursaut.

Le voile de brouillard se dissipa peu à peu devant ses yeux et il tenta de bouger, mais ses membres étaient lourds et douloureux. Il prit donc la décision de ne pas bouger malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dean se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était trempé jusqu'à la moelle et qu'il avait froid. Ses pieds étaient enchainés ainsi que ses mains. Et surtout, la faim le tiraillait.

-Elle a bien dormi, la princesse ? railla une voix.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'était pas seul et cette autre présence ne lui plut pas tant que ça. Sam ou plutôt Lucifer était face à lui avec ce beau sourire narquois tenant un seau à moitié vide dans une main et dans l'autre une lame. En observant la cellule, on pouvait y voir une table en fer rouillé sur laquelle reposait les bagues et on pouvait aussi en déduire que la lame serait bien douce comparé à l'attirail de torture qui y était présent. Pour Dean, le cauchemar commençait seulement maintenant...


	3. Chapter 3- Au nom du père

Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre après presque un an ( c'est inacceptable, mais bon, je pense que vous connaissez tous le manque d'inspiration. Petit conseil : ne commençait jamais une histoire sans plan -près je dis ça, je dis rien... ;-) ) Promis il n'y aura plus d'attente, un chapitre sera posté toute les semaines et il y aura en tout sept ou huit chapitres.

J'espère que malgré tout l'histoire vous plaira encore!

Un grand merci à adelaide . australia !

Enjoy...

Chapitre-3

* * *

_chapitre 2 fin: Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'était pas seul et cette autre présence ne lui plut pas tant que ça. Sam ou plutôt Lucifer était face à lui avec ce beau sourire narquois tenant un seau à moitié vide dans une main et dans l'autre une lame. En observant la cellule, on pouvait y voir une table en fer rouillé sur laquelle reposait les bagues et on pouvait aussi en déduire que la lame serait bien douce comparé à l'attirail de torture qui y était présent. Pour Dean, le cauchemar commençait seulement maintenant..._

Le son grêle de la clochette d'une petite épicerie au bord de la soixante-six retentit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme en trench-coat la franchi. Il attrapa un panier et se dirigea vers le rayon frais. Au fond de son cabas, il déposa quelques yaourts et du jambon. Il chercha ensuite les pâtes qu'il dénicha trois rayons plus loin. Prit six boîtes de sel et deux packs de bière.

Une fois dans la file d'attente, son regard fut attiré par un magazine « porno », le même que celui de Dean. Aussi, il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre-la tristesse était un sentiment nouveau pour lui et il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier. Un autre livre l'interpella, « Supernatural, tome V : Swan Song » par Carvey Edlund.

-Monsieur, c'est à vous, il me semble, l'apostropha le vendeur.

L'ange tiré de ses pensées souleva le panier et le posa sur le comptoir. Glissa ensuite une main dans sa poche et en sortit tout l'argent que Bobby lui avait fourni.

Sans attendre son reste, il récupéra ses commissions. Attrapa le magasine, le roman et sortit. Castiel déploya ses ailes gracieusement, laissa courir le vent entre ses plumes ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir puis, s'envola sous les visages interloqués des quelques clients.

Après la disparition des deux frères, Castiel avait prévenu Bobby et ils s'étaient tous deux lancés à la quête d'une solution. L'ange avait d'abord pensé à aller les chercher, seulement on ne rentre pas dans la cage – ni on en sort- comme on le ferait dans un moulin. Sans grande ambition, il s'était rendu au paradis. Où personne n'avait daigné lui apporter son aide. Seule Hanna lui avait conseillé de se rendre dans l'immense bibliothèque des êtres célestes, peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose.

Malgré les journées passées la tête dans des livres pratiquement aussi vieux que le monde, ses recherches ne s'étaient pas avérées très fructueuses.

Bobby l'avait par la suite appelé. Il avait trouvé le début d'une piste pour sortir Sam et Dean du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourré. Et cela faisait à présent deux semaines que les deux acolytes travaillaient sur les maigres options qui s'offraient à eux, trois que Dean était dans la cage et plus de deux mois et demi que Sam avait sauté.

Castiel atterrit dans la cuisine et déposa le sac des courses sur la vielle table en bois, mit le magasine dans sa poche et empoigna le livre. Il s'approcha ensuite de Bobby et lui agita le roman sous les yeux. Le chasseur prit le livre d'un air étonné et souffla :

« Chuck ?

-Oui, Dean m'en a parlé et je suis sûr que c'est Dieu.

-Dieu ?! S'exclama Bobby. Mais non,ce n'est qu'un prophète et puis, tu l'as lu son livre au moins ? »

-Non.

L'ange récupéra « supernatural » et le survola rapidement du regard en faisant rapidement défiler les pages entre ses doigts.

« Maintenant oui. » Sous l'expression effaré de Bobby, il reprit : « Et c'est bien Dieu ! »

Le chasseur mit ses indexes et ses majeurs sur ses tempes et massa son crâne douloureux. Pourquoi diable ces foutus anges étaient-ils toujours si entêtés ?

« Écoute, grogna-t-il épuisé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est qu'un prophète.

-Un prophète ne connais pas le passé le présent et le futur des humains, il n'entend que ce que certains anges et archanges racontent ! Ou alors, ils reçoivent un don pour pouvoir décrypter certaines choses, comme les tablettes, certains parchemins... Donc c'est Père. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Castiel disparu.

Bobby laissa échapper un « merde » avant de se lever en faisant bruyamment crisser sa chaise sur le sol. Il mit sa casquette, dévissa sa flasque de whisky et laissa glisser le liquide brûlant dans sa gorge. Puis, sortit. Chuck Dieu et puis quoi encore ? Si Chuck était Dieu, lui il était le roi des enfer ! Il allait encore devoir sauver la mise de cet espèce d'emplumé qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Parce que, le connaissant, il ferait tout et n'importe quoi à l'écrivain pour lui faire avouer qu'il était Dieu même si ce n'est pas le cas.

Même s'il ne rendez-visite qu'à Chuck, par précaution, le vieux chasseur jeta son sac d'arme dans son coffre (impénétrable bien sûr, pour tous les anges, démons, cavaliers ou il ne savait quelle autre créature). Il monta dans la voiture, tourna la clef et démarra dans le ronronnement crachotant d'un moteur aillant connu de meilleurs jours.

.

.

.

Castiel était au milieu d'un salon grand et luxueux. Tout était blanc excepté les meubles, d'un marron boueux. Un magnifique lustre était suspendu, de minuscules cristaux descendaient en pluie et renvoyaient des rayons bleuté dans toute la pièce. L'ange en eut le souffle coupé.

Cela lui rappelait le paradis. Il n'était alors qu'un angelo, dans la salle de jeux, à chaque fête, leur père faisait apparaître une pluie étoilé, de multiples rayons lumineux (tel que ceux qu'il y avait dans le salon) se reflétaient sur le sol de nuage. Lui et tous ses frères et sœurs étaient émerveillé par ce spectacle splendide. Castiel rêvait d'être un jour capable de créer sa propre pluie étoilée. L'ange éprouvait de la nostalgie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, c'est ainsi que Dean appelait ce sentiment.

Dean... Il chassa cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre.

Un homme était face à son ordinateur et les claquements des touches résonnaient dans toute la pièce. L'ange s'approcha d'un pas confiant. Il sortit de sa poche le collier que Dean lui avait prêté une semaine avant de rejoindre son frère dans les abysses de la cage, pour justement chercher Dieu. Le pendentif agissait comme une alarme lumineuse à l'approche du père de toute chose.

Castiel sourit largement, une lueur éclatante émanait du bijoux. Il l'avait enfin trouvé !

Son père.

La chaise roulante sur laquelle Chuck était assit se retourna brusquement tirant Castiel de sa rêverie. Il eut juste le temps de cacher se qu'il avait dans la main avant que le romancier ne le remarque.

« Castiel, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Je suis à la recherche de Dieu. Répondit calmement l'ange, ne laissant sa voix trahir en aucun cas sa découverte.

-Et tu penses que je suis capable de t'aider ? demanda Chuck.

-C'est fort possible, répondit Castiel, énigmatique.

Chuck fronça les sourcils et se leva.

-Je t'écoute.

-Sois honnête avec moi. Es-tu Dieu ?

Le visage de Chuck s'illumina en un sourire et il commença à pouffer.

-Moi ? Dieu. Mais non, je suis prophète, tu es au courant n'est-ce pas?

-Ne mens pas ! Vociféra l'ange. Il voulait l'entendre dire qui il était ! L'entendre dire qu'il était son père ! »

Soudain,quelqu'un sonna, interrompant leur conversation plutôt animée. Tous deux se retournèrent comme un même et un seul homme vers le hall d'entrée. Le prophète se décida finalement à aller ouvrir. Castiel, quant à lui resta dans le salon, le visage de marbre.

Chuck revint accompagné du vieux chasseur. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-il. » Bobby réajusta sa casquette et ignora fabuleusement la question. Il se posta dos à la fenêtre, prêt à intervenir si les choses dégénéraient. Il n'était pas venu ici juste histoire de prendre des nouvelles, il voulait des réponses. L'ange avait tout de même semé quelques doutes en lui.

« Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, dit-il d'un air renfrogné, continuez ! »

Castiel ne se fit pas prier et reprit de plus belle.

« Je vais réitérer ma question. Es-tu Dieu?

-Non »

Sa réponse fut nette, peut-être trop rapide pour paraître franche. En tous cas, le chasseur s'avança et demanda à Castiel de le suivre dans le couloir.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est lui ? » L'ange sortit discrètement le collier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est celui de ...Chuchota-t-il.

-De Dean, en effet.

-Mais, comment ? questionna Bobby un peu perdu.

Alors Castiel expliqua, pourquoi le Winchester le lui avait donné, en quoi pouvait-il lui être utile et surtout pourquoi celui-ci brillait de mille feux.

« Donc Chuck est Dieu. » Dit le chasseur une fois le récit terminé. L'ange hocha le tête, résolut. Il serait contraint de dire la vérité en voyant le pendentif.

.

.

.

Chuck s'assit sur l'unique chaise de la pièce et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ? voulut-il savoir.

-Vos livres, fit Castiel

-Mon enfant, je suis tellement heureux de te voir, dit Dieu en relevant la tête. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose.

-Oui ? s'enquit l'intéressé.

-Ne dit à personne ou je suis ni qui je suis.

-Pourquoi ? Vous...vous voulez dire que vous ne nous aiderez pas, s'exclama Castiel le visage décomposé.

-S'il vous plaît, renchérit Bobby

-Non, je ne le peux pas, répondit-il calmement.

-Mais, vous le devez ! Vous devez les aider eux, ils nous ont sauvé nous et l'humanité, sortez-les de cet enfer, le supplia Castiel.

-J'en conviens, mais je ne le ferais pas, rétorqua sèchement Chuck

-Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas, s'emporta l'ange. Vous avez laissé l'Apocalypse se dérouler sous vos yeux, vos enfants s'entre-tuer, Lucifer tuer Gabriel, des monstres lâchés dans la nature. Sans rien faire, sans même lever le petit doigts. Toutes sa grâce tremblait de rage, menacent de s'échapper de son hôte.

-Comment oses-tu, gronda son père. Ne crois-tu pas que si j'avais pu faire quelque chose je l'aurait fait ! » riposta-t-il.

Castiel, penaud, se fit le plus petit possible, baissa les yeux et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Bobby observait la scène sans broncher. L'ange ressemblait vraiment à un enfant que l'on venait de sévèrement réprimander. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir un être si puissant se faire gronder.

« Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, que je suis un père absent et indigne. Mais je suis affaibli, de moins en moins de personne crois en moi. Ma puissance en est diminuée. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais Castiel. Alors promet moi de ne plus me chercher et de ne rien dire à tes frères et sœurs. Promet-le moi.

-Oui, dit l'ange. Promis.

-Merci, souffla Dieu reconnaissant. Maintenant écoute moi attentivement, je ne peux pas les sortir de là mais je peux t'aiguiller. »

Les prunelles bleue de Castiel s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

-Cela vient de « Les Coéphores », une pièce d'un des plus grand dramaturge grec : Eschyle.

« Ô souffrance innée !

Malheur horrible, plaie ruisselante de sang !

Hélas ! Lamentable, insupportable affliction !

Hélas ! Douleur impossible à apaiser !

Mais c'est dans la maison

que se trouve le remède, il ne viendra pas d'ailleurs

mais d'elle-même

à travers une sanglante, cruelle discorde.

Voici l'hymne adressé aux dieux souterrains.

Allons, entendez, dieux bienheureux des Enfers

cette prière et envoyez de bonne grâce un secours

à ces enfants pour que leur vienne la victoire. »

Il se tut quelques instant puis ajouta :

« Au fait, il y à un nouveau roi en Enfer, il s'appelle Crowley. C'était un démon des croisements. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Chuck se leva et murmura un petit« adieu » avant de disparaître. Les yeux de Castiel s'embuèrent et quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux menaçaient de tomber. Pour lui la chose était claire, il ne reverrait plus jamais son père.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ce chapitre vous à plus ou non et faire des remarques!

Bisous à la semaine prochaine,

F-B :-D


	4. Chapter 4- Pacte avec le Diable?

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien! Je vous remercie énormément pour les reviews, les follow, ou pour simplement avoir lu! :-)

Je vous laisse avec le quatrième chapitre en espérant de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à adelaide . australia

Disclamer: toujours pareil, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre-4: Pacte avec le Diable?

* * *

_Chapitre 3 fin : Il se tut quelques instant puis ajouta :_

_« Au fait, il y à un nouveau roi en Enfer, il s'appelle Crowley. C'était un démon des croisements. »_

_Après quelques minutes de silence, Chuck se leva et murmura un petit« adieu » avant de disparaître. Les yeux de Castiel s'embuèrent et quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux menaçaient de tomber. Pour lui la chose était claire, il ne reverrait plus jamais son père._

Une chope, un verre une bouteille, une chope, un verre, une bouteille, deux verres -il faut bien varier un peu non ?-une bouteille… Étendu sur le sofa depuis...depuis deux heures, trois heures, plus ? Il ne savait pas.

S'il était mal?

Oui.

S'il était ennuyé ?

Aussi.

S'il était angoissé ?

Oh que oui.

S'il avait peur ?

Oui.-pas pour lui, bien sûr, mais pour ses deux fils adoptifs.

Sam, Dean, les reverrait-il un jour ? C'étaient eux qui lui avaient permis de tenir depuis la mort de sa femme, eux et personne d'autre. Il avait une raison de vivre qu'il perdrait s'ils mouraient.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'envahissait toujours plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il était tel un animal blessé tombé à l'eau, buvant la tasse par à coup, essayant tant bien que mal de se maintenir en vie mais sachant irrémédiablement que son destin serait de couler, voilà comment se sentait Bobby en se moment. A la différence que lui, il se noyait à grande gorgé de bière et de whisky affalé dans son canapé et il emmerdait le destin. Il était de nombreuse fois parvenu à garder la tête hors de l'eau mais à force de ne rien faire (mis à part regarder Castiel immobile et le visage inexpressif depuis des heures),-ce qui le rendait fou- il risquait de coulait pour de bon !

« Cas' tu m'écoutes, grommela Bobby pour la énième fois.

-...

-CASTIEL, appela-t-il plus fort. »

Il finit par se lever et mettre un bourrade dans l'épaule de Castiel qui resta impassible. Alors, le vieux chasseur redirigea son poing qui finit dans la joue de l'ange. Bobby grimaça en se tenant la main qui venait de craquer à deux reprises. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir les idées claires pour frapper un ange. Normal, après ce qu'il venait de s'enfiler.

« Tu m'as parlé ? demanda Castiel en papillonnant des yeux.

-Un peu que je t'ai parlé, dit Bobby de mauvaise grâce. Je t'ai même frappé, il regarda son poignée qui commençait à enfler.

-Je ne t'ai pas senti, ni entendu, répondit-il calmement.

Mais voyant la douleur du vieux chasseur, il posa ses doigts sur son front soignant la blessure et fit évaporé la surdose d'alcool qui se trouvait dans son sang.

-Merci, balbutia Bobby reprenant ses esprits.

-Je réfléchissais à ce que mon père nous a dit, reprit Castiel.

-Oui eh bien, ça nous a pas avancé. Donc on fait quoi ? On prend le plan de départ. On va en enfer et on essai de trouver un passage qui mènerait à la cage. Ou on reste ici à boire comme des trous et on les laisse crever entre les mains de Lucifer ? répliqua-t-il retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur-presque-habituelle.

-Justement, je pense qu'il nous encourageait à aller chercher de l'aide en enfer. »

Soudain, les yeux de Bobby devinrent aussi rond que des billes, prêt à sortir de leurs orbites. « Mais bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il » en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Il en sortit un livre aussi gros que deux encyclopédies réunit qu'il posa lourdement sur la table.

« J'avais mis par écrit ce nous avait dit Dieu et j'avais essayé de voir s'il y avait des similitudes entre ce que nous comptions faire et le texte. Mais j'avais tout pris au premier degré. Écoute, fit-il avec enthousiasme.

« _Ô souffrance innée !_

_Malheur horrible, plaie ruisselante de sang !_

_Hélas ! Lamentable, insupportable affliction !_

_Hélas ! Douleur impossible à apaiser ! »_

-Là, ça parle de la cage et de toutes les personnes torturées à l'intérieur.

_« Mais c'est dans la maison _

_que se trouve le remède, il ne viendra pas d'ailleurs_

_mais d'elle-même_

_à travers une sanglante, cruelle discorde._

_Voici l'hymne adressé aux dieux souterrains. »_

-La maison c'est les enfers, le remède c'est le passage entre l'enfer et la cage et les dieux souterrains, c'est, c'est...

-Crowley, dit Castiel

-Oui exactement, s'écria Bobby. Le dieux des enfers c'est Crowley.

_« Allons, entendez, dieux bienheureux des Enfers_

_cette prière et envoyez de bonne grâce un secours_

_à ces enfants pour que leur vienne la victoire. »_

-Toujours pareil, Crowley et les enfants, c'est Sam et Dean. Donc on doit aller en enfer pour trouver l'aide de Crowley, un démon et peut-être qu'il nous aidera.

-Oui, ça paraît possible.

-Mais dangereux et il ne nous aidera certainement pas gratuitement, rétorqua Bobby. Enfin, il me semble que nous n'ayons pas tellement le choix.

-Je peux nous y amener rapidement.

-Non, pas la peine, c'est lui qui va venir.

Le chasseur sortit un bol de bois, y ajouta tous les ingrédients nécessaires puis s'entailla l'avant bras en grimaçant. Il laissa un filait de sang recouvrir le tout avant de couvrir sa plaie d'un foulard de tissu. D'une voix longue et monotone il récita l'incantation. Castiel, les oreilles tendues, guettait le moindre bruit mais rien. Absolument rien ne se produisit lorsque Bobby se tut, pas de grésillement, pas d'explosion, rien.

« Rien ! » foutu démon.

Bobby referma sèchement le livre et se leva en faisant crisser la chaise sur le sol. Le visage imprimé par la colère. Il empoigna sa bierre qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse, y amena le goulot à ses lèvres avant de se rendre compte que la bouteille était vide. Il envoya valdinguer la bouteille à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ils viennent quand il faut pas mais ils sont jamais là quand on a besoins d'eux ! grogna le chasseur, la voix empreinte de rage.

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans une chaise, ce qui sembla le calmer. Après cet excès de colère, c'est naturellement qu'il alla jusqu'au frigo pour se chercher une autre canette. Juste avant de sortir en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, il lança un vague « On va être obliger d'y aller. Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans cinq minutes » à Castiel. Et pour ne pas changer une équipe qui gagne, l'ange prit tout au premier degré et suivit les paroles de son ami. Donc, il s'immobilisa, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

Le ciel était couvert et une petite bruine humidifiait le sol de goudron. Une odeur de pétrichor embaumait l'air -oui, Bobby aimait l'odeur de la pluie, il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul. Il ne faisait pas lourd comme il le ferait habituellement avec un tel temps. Là, il faisait frais. Aussi, le chasseur enfonça autant que possible ses mains dans les poches de sa veste qu'il venait de fermer, la mine défaite. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple ?

Arrivé à la vieille voiture, il ouvrit le coffre grinçant et en sortit un sac vert kaki remplit d'armes. Bobby se retourna brusquement, lui semblant entendre du bruit. Les lumières et les appareils de toute la maison c'était mis à grésiller et clignoter avant de se stabiliser à nouveau. L'adrénaline et l'espoir commençaient à augmenter. Il se dépêcha donc de fermer la malle en un claquement et courut presque jusqu'à la maison. Il débarqua précipitamment dans le salon et manqua de percuter un homme.

Le nouveau venu était vêtu d'un costard noir. Pas très grand et un peu rondelet. Bobby jeta un regard interrogateur à l'ange -qui avait tout de même recommencé à se mouvoir. « C'est Crowley », dit-il d'une voix grave.

« Lui-même, fit le démon en s'avançant vers eux. J'ai appris que vous me cherchiez. » Il se bloqua, regarda au plafond et pris un air colérique.« Un piège à démon ? Sérieux ? J'aurai du m'y attendre. Je suis chez un chasseur en même temps ».

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à quémander la venu du nouveau roi des enfer ? Fit Crowley un sourire ironique imprimé sur le visage.

-On nous a parlé de passage secret en enfer, dis nous où ils sont et où ils mènent ! asséna Castiel.

-Et en quel honneur je vous les révéleraient ?

-Où est celui de la cage ? » Demanda Bobby la voix grave et la main sur l'arme de sa poche.

« Oh ! Siffla Crowley. C'est pour ces deux chasseurs célèbres qui serait capable de nous pourchasser même aux confins des enfers. La mort tragique des frère Winchester ! Ils vont nous manquer ceux là !» Le démon finit sa phrase sur cette dernière note, le visage faussement triste.

Castiel s'avança, menaçant mais une main l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Et d'un regard Bobby lui intima de rester calme.

Ce n'était pas à son habitude de se mettre en colère ou de ressentir des choses si humaine, mais à la simple évocation de Dean, il avait ressenti une douleur profonde et une fureur folle à l'égard de celui qui venait de tâcher la mémoire du chasseur.

Que faire ? Lui arracher la tête, reprendre son calme ? Il choisit la plus sage des deux proposition, il reprit son calme.

« On a les moyens de te faire parler, reprit le chasseurs

-Des menaces ? Je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous aiderez pas, j'ai seulement demandé en quel honneur je le ferai.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ah ben voilà, c'était pas bien compliqué. Vous voyez que vous pouvez faire des efforts quand vous le voulez. » Le démon se gratta le menton, semblant réfléchir.

Cette fois-ci il s'adressa à Castiel :

« J'ai entendu dire que les anges avaient acquit pas mal d'armes et objets magiques aux fils des siècles… et je serrai intéressé par quelques-unes. »

Le regard suspicieux, l'ange demanda de quel sorte d'objet avait-il besoin.

« Rien de plus simple, s'exclama le démon. Je veux quelques chose pour voir sans être vu.

-Tu veux être invisible donc.

-Il semblerait. A présent voilà le marché. Je vous dis où se trouve le passage, vous me donnez ce que je veux et vous me libérez. Deal ?

-Pas tout à fait, rétorqua Bobby. Tu devras tenir tes démons à l'écart lorsque nous descendrons.

-Tu en demandes beaucoup mais, c'est okay. » Un parchemin sortit de nul part et se déroula jusqu'au chaussure du chasseur.

« Signe ! » ordonna Crowley

Bobby leva des yeux noir vers le démon et entama sa lecture longue et minutieuse, ce qui exaspéra au plus au point le démon. Après avoir épluché toutes les phrases du parchemin, il signa finalement le papier qui s'éclipsa une fraction de seconde plus tard.

« Bien, a présent, tu dois m'embrasser.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu doit sceller le deal en un baiser, c'est la règle, s'exaspéra une nouvelle fois Crowley.

-'balls' »

Bobby blêmit mais s'avança tout de même. A cet instant, il préférerait être à des millier de kilomètres en train de chasser deux vampires, un esprit vengeur et une horde de dieux païen, les mains attachées dans le dos et les yeux bandés. Plutôt que de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un démon qui, soit dit en passant, n'était même pas une fille !

A peine une petite pression sur sa bouche se fit sentir qu'il se recula et se l'essuya d'un revers de manche. En plus il avait tenté de mettre la langue, le con !

« Bon c'était pas si terrible que ça, si ? » dit Crowley avec un sourire narquois. Si le chasseur avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux, le roi serrait très certainement mort criblé de balles.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, où est ce l'objet ? »

Après un regard d'approbation de Bobby, Castiel disparut.

L'ange revint tenant fermement un objet dans sa main.

« Voici l'anneau de Gygès, roi de Lydie. Si tu l'enfiles, tu disparais, tu l'enlèves, tu redeviens visible. A présent, dis nous où est le passage. » le ton sans appel de Castiel fit ricaner Crowley. Ce qui intrigua fortement nos deux acolytes.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? lança Bobby.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire comme ça ? Déjà vous me faites sortir de là. » il tourna sur lui même, montrant sa minuscule prison.

« Ensuite, vous me donnez l'anneau et seulement après, je vous direz où et comment y aller.

-Mais bien sûr, on est quand même plus intelligent que tes foutus démons, rétorqua Bobby. Je veux bien te laisser sortir mais pour l'anneau tu rêves. Tu ne l'auras qu'une fois que tu auras parlé. »

Le démon souffla bruyamment signifiant son mécontentement. Castiel acquiesça silencieusement et Bobby gratta du bout de la chaussure la marque rouge au sol. Celle-ci s'écailla lentement laissant le temps au démon de s'exaspérer une fois de plus sur la méfiance et la lenteur des humains.

Enfin, il sortit du cercle, le sourire aux lèvres et une démarche nonchalante. Il se racla la gorge :

« Bien, pour vous rendre dans la cage, il vous faut aller en enfer. » Il sourit. « Logique ! Donc, vous devez passer à côté des damnés. Vous continuez tout droit vous traversez l'enfer des suppliciés éternelles, vous traversez l'enfer des enfants, passez à côté de l'interminable file d'attente. » Il continua son explication tout en marchant dans le salon.

« Et enfin, vous arriverez à la cité des démons.

-Vous avez carrément un ville démoniaque, s'exclama Bobby

-Bien entendu, vous croyez qu'on vit tous dans des cages ? Il s'esclaffa. Une fois que tu es devenu un démon, c'est le même système que sur terre. On travaille, on s'amuse, ... »

Le vieux chasseur n'avait encore jamais entendu ça de ça vie et pourtant dieux sait qu'il en avait vu et entendu. Mais alors là… les démons pouvaient vivre avec des règles, dans une villes, en travaillant, certainement que ce n'était pas le même travail-plus démon des croisements, ou ce genre de choses-mais quand même ! Il resta bouche bée. Même Castiel fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, alors, c'est pour dire !

« Faites pas cette tête on est des êtres civilisés un peu vicieux je l'admet mais, civilisés tout de même.

-Mais comment, et… enfin… depuis quand ? »

Crowley sembla s'agacer de ce petit interrogatoire et rétorqua :

« C'est grâce à moi qu'il y a tout ce système ! Si vous avez fini avec vos questions, on va pouvoir recommencé. » Et le roi ne sembla pas peu fier de cette déclaration.

Le chasseur pas très heureux de la réponse du démon, marmonna quelque chose comme « sinon les chevilles ça va ? » heureusement pour lui, Crowley ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Bien, bien alors où en étions-nous ? La cité… l'arcade… ah oui l'arcade » Il releva la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« Vous devrez passer sous une arcade d'ossements sculptés et juste à droite, vous avez un puits recouvert d'une grille en fer chauffé à blanc pour empêcher l'ouverture. » Il s'arrêta, regarda Castiel, « Mais je suis persuadé que tu pourras t'en occuper sans problème. » puis, repris ces cents pas. « Vous devrez sauter à l'intérieur et vous atterrirez, au purgatoire, de là vous devrez suivre le cour d'eau vers le nord jusqu'à un immense tronc creux aux racines très écartées. Vous entrez par là et vous serez dans la cage. » sur cette fin de phrase, il se retourna vers eux toujours le sourire aux lèvres. « Bien, bien maintenant que le chemin a été donné, il me semble que c'est à vous de me remettre quelque chose non ? »

L'ange ouvrit sa main et laissa voir l'anneau.

« Attends, s'écria Bobby tu tiendras bien tes démons éloignés de nous, qu'on ne rencontre pas de problème, c'est sûr ? » Crowley souffla, « Mais oui, c'est marqué sur le contrat donc ce sera respecté. Rassuré ? »

Rassuré ? Le chasseur ne l'était qu'à moitié mais il fit tout de même signe à Castiel pour qu'il lui donne l'objet.

Le démon se recula et admira le bijoux « excellent, excellent » ne cessait-il de répéter.

« Eh bien messieurs, ce fut plaisant, mais il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser, entonna-t-il sa voix toujours moqueuse. Si j'étais vous, je m'y rendrais de suite, à ce qu'on dit, les morts n'attendent pas. » Sur ce, il disparut.

Bobby se décrispa et lança d'une voix roque : « Pour une fois je propose de suivre les paroles d'un démon. On part maintenant ? »

Castiel acquiesça, le chasseur attrapa son sac d'armes -pas le temps de finir le verre de Whisky ou la bière, tant pis- et ils s'envolèrent.

Un rire s'éleva dans la maison vide et Crowley apparut, le verre de Whisky à la main. Personne ne l'avait vu enfiler l'anneau et ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Ce truc était vraiment génial. L'emplumé risquait d'avoir quelques soucis pour revenir sur terre. Oups avait-il oublié de leur parler du problème ? Non, il avait bien fait de ne rien dire à se sujet. Cela aurait été trop simple sinon et personne n'aurait pu s'amuser, même pas eux. « Que les jeux commencent »s'exclama-t-il tout haut. Un sourire vicieux apparut aux coin de ses lèvres et cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis (bon ou mauvais) tout est utile!

Sur ce, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5- Douleur sourde

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et merci encore pour les reviews!

Je ne sais pas s'il y a des amateurs de volley qui passeraient dans le coin, mais je suis obligé de vous faire par de ma frustration face au match que les Français auraient largement pu gagner face aux polonais mais ils ont fini en time break et ont perdu et tout ça pour le mental et la motivation qui était moins au rendez-vous que d'habitude! Désolée de vous ennuyer avec ces propos mais bon n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions vis-à-vis de ce match si vous l'avez vu... :-P

Sinon, Bonne fête à toutes les mamans! :-D

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude.

Merci beaucoup à adelaide . australia

Bonnne lecture!

Chapitre-5: Douleur sourde

* * *

_Chapitre 4 fin: Personne ne l'avait vu enfiler l'anneau et ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Ce truc était vraiment génial. L'emplumé risquait d'avoir quelques soucis pour revenir sur terre. Oups avait-il oublié de leur parler du problème ? Non, il avait bien fait de ne rien dire à se sujet. Cela aurait été trop simple sinon et personne n'aurait pu s'amuser, même pas eux. « Que les jeux commencent »s'exclama-t-il tout haut. Un sourire vicieux apparut aux coin de ses lèvres et cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon._

Les sons ne lui parvenaient même plus, ses oreilles s'étaient comme bouchées, devenues imperméables. Ses yeux étaient, eux aussi clos. Quelle était l'utilité de faire l'effort de soulever les paupières pour voir des choses qu'il ne souhaitait même pas apercevoir. Il n'était plus maître de son corps et il avait finit par arrêter de se démener. Il s'était résigné. Sam ne pouvait rien faire. Les premières semaines, il s'était battu bec et ongles pour tenter de reprendre le pantin de chair qui lui servait à présent de cage. A chaque fois que Lucifer prenait un objet de torture, le chasseur essayait de le lui faire lâcher mais cela ne fonctionnait que très peu de fois, que lorsqu'il était hors de lui. Quand il avait eu à torturer Adam par exemple, une horreur pendant deux mois, tous les jours sans interruption. Il avait réussit deux fois à reprendre le contrôle. C'est tout, seulement deux fois. Lucifer était blessé, il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais, il en voulait à Mickaël pour avoir refusait sa proposition et il lui avait bien fait comprendre.

A partir de là, il s'était mis à passer sa colère sur certains démons restés fidèles, sur Mickaël ou même sur Sam qu'il brisait mentalement, frappait et torturait -pas trop gravement- c'était quand même son hôte.

Le chasseur ne pouvait plus supporter les séances de torture. Sentir le sang couler le long de ses mains, ses poignées, ses bras, entendre les hurlements sans fin des victimes. Le pire était de sentir son cœur s'emballer, son pouls monter, ses membres frémir d'excitation et son rire, son propre rire déformé par la méchanceté et la folie de Lucifer.

Sous ses longs doigts à la peau rendu rugueuse par les années, les pouls ralentissaient petit à petit, les respirations devenaient plus roque se transformant en râle d'agonie, la vie quittait par acoup les corps encore chaud et tressautant des malheureux torturés.

Alors voilà, il faisait semblant de ne plus rien percevoir, ni son, ni vision, ni sensation. Il s'était isolé dans un coin de son crâne. Pendant que l'archange déchu continuait ses plaisirs lui, réfléchissait. Il imaginait son frère vivre sa vie avec Lisa et Ben ou entrain de chasser avec Castiel et Bobby. Il espérait que tout allait bien et que...

« Sam ! » Une voix retentit, glaciale et sarcastique comme toujours. Il ne répondait jamais ou que très peu. Souvent il le laissait parler dans le vide. Ils étaient dans la salle aux miroirs le seul endroit où il autorisait Sam à reprendre un peu possession de son corps, afin de lui permettre de répondre et de parler. Mais la plupart du temps Le chasseur se taisait. A quoi bon parler si la seule chose à laquelle il pensait étaient les insultes -dès plus créatives ceci dit.

« Allons Sammy. J'ai une chose très intéressante à t'apprendre »

_Pas Sammy, bouffon ! Y'a que Dean, papa et Bobby qui ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça !_ Son esprit bouillonnait de rage, cependant, il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'avoir touché. Lucifer parlait tout seul depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque le chasseur entendit le nom de son frère. A partir de là, il écouta.

« Dean est là Sam ne l'as-tu pas entendu hurler tout à l'heure ?

_Non, non non c'est pas possible._

-Et il t'appelait, il s'égosillait. « Sammy je sais que tu es là, reprend le dessus Sam, j'ai confiance en toi. Sam ! », il ricana.

_Tais-toi, tai_s_-to_i !

-Ton grand frère est là pour toi, il est venu te chercher, et tu l'as ignoré pendant la séance Sam.

_Tu mens !_

-D'ailleurs, il est assez résistant à la douleur, autant physique que psychologique, je ne m'y attendait pas. Mais ce n'en sera que plus amusant, il se frotta les mains, impatient.

_Tu mens !_ Tais-toi _!_

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux faisant face au visage carnassier de L'archange.

« Tu mens, vociféra-t-il

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-Je ne sais pas moi. Il paraît que ça t'éclate de blesser et tuer des gens.

-Tu es déjà brisé et ne cesse de te morfondre à quoi bon te faire encore plus de mal ? »

L'ombre d'un doute passa sur le visage de Sam que reflétait le miroir. Mais, il reprit vite consistance.

« Tu mens comme toujours, rétorqua-t-il, et puis Dean n'est pas assez fous pour venir me chercher ici. Surtout seul.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal Sam, tu le sais bien. Et je ne suis pas un menteur. A chaque fois, je t'ai dit la vérité. Le ton de sa voix était exaspéré. Je t'ai dit que tu étais mon hôte, je ne t'ai pas menti, je t'ai dit que tu accepterais à Detroit et tu as dit oui à Détroit. Tu vois Sam, je ne t'ai jamais menti alors pourquoi le ferais-je maintenant ? Et au sujet de la folie de ton frère, je suis presque sûr qu'elle l'a emporté, il fit mine de réfléchir, oui je suis même sûr. Il porte un tel poids de culpabilité que ce serait étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore craqué. »

Il souriait en plus, _monstre !_ L'expression du chasseur était figée dans la colère.

« Bien. Vu que tu n'as plus rien à dire, on va allé rendre visite à ton frère il a dû se réveiller. ». Il se leva, l'intemporel sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_S_alaud ! Sur cette dernière pensée des plus aimable, il se retira mais cette fois, ses yeux restèrent ouverts.

Les murs noirs, lisses et propres -contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser- des corridors, renvoyaient le reflet pâle de l'homme aux deux visages. Les couloirs défilaient à une lenteur exaspérante. A gauche, à droite, à gauche encore à gauche puis, suivre la longue allée. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait ce chemin, au moins deux à trois fois par jour, il le connaissait par cœur. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans les prisons de la forteresse et Sam déviait son regard sur chaque cellule. Retenant sa respiration, priant pour ne pas voir son frère dans l'une d'elle. Lucifer avait forcément menti ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement, pourtant, le doute l'assaillait.

L'archange déchu s'arrêta devant une geôle dont la porte était entièrement fermé contrairement aux autres où une petite ouverture avec des barreaux était présente. Lucifer d'un mouvement de poignée fit tourner le loquet et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Sam se força à regarder et un énorme poids l'écrasa. Une sensation d'étouffement le saisit. Le diable n'avait pas menti. Il se retrouva face au corps de son frère.

Dean qui était jusqu'à présent étendu sur le sol, venait juste de se ressaisir. Son T-shirt n'était plus qu'un haillon sale et imbibé de sang. Seulement quelques plaies superficielle tailladaient sa peau. Il cracha aux pieds de son tortionnaire. Toujours à faire bonne figure, ne pas faire voir à l'autre ses faiblesses. Une des leçons qu'ils avaient appris à la dure avec leur père. Une voix narquoise résonna dans le crâne de Sam « Je t'avais mentit ? » le chasseur ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Proféra Dean

-Oh rien princesse, ricana Lucifer, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais réveillé. Peut-être que ta langue c'est déliée aujourd'hui non ? Vas-tu me dire comment tu comptais faire pour sortir de la cage une fois que tu aurais récupéré ton frère ? A moins que tu sois suffisamment stupide pour n'avoir aucun moyen de sortir car au risque de te décevoir, les bagues n'ouvrent aucun passage de la cage à l'extérieur, ça ne fonctionne que dans un sens. »

Le chasseur cacha habillement son étonnement et lui lança un regard hargneux. Il avait en effet prévu de sortir avec les bagues mais c'était visiblement impossible. Il devait donc trouver une autre solution. Mais il devait avant tout récupérer son frère. Lucifer avait forcément menti, comme toujours. Son frère ne pouvait pas être mort, Sam devait être à l'intérieur entrain de se battre ! La mort de son cadet était tout bonnement impensable !

« Je ne te dirais rien. Tu pourras me faire ce que tu voudras, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

-Tu te sens invincible hein ? Tu penses que quarante ans passé avec Alastair te rendent fort. Je peux faire preuve de beaucoup plus d'imagination. » Il ricana. _Tu va voir où Dean va te le mettre ton ricanement et ton orgueil, abruti !_

Les yeux noir du chasseur en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait cependant une expression narquoise se peignait sur ces traits.

« Cours toujours, lança-t-il. ».

Sam pouvait sentir la fureur de Lucifer augmenter peu à peu. Il ne tarderait pas à exploser. Et comme un volcan, il déverserait un flot d'insultes et de tortures aussi brûlantes que la lave elle même. Il était réputé être le maître des supplices, mais il ne fallait certainement pas omettre que sa langue d'argent était aussi aiguisée qu'une lame de rasoir.

L'archange déchu commença à se mouvoir, il saisit quelque chose et avant que Sam ne s'en rende compte et le coup fusa. La rencontre entre l'arme dans sa main et le visage de son frère, lui coupa le souffle tellement il était violent. Dean rigola, sa lèvre saigna.

« C'est tout ce que t'a ? le nargua-t-il. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. »

Alors là, Lucifer vu rouge. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il ne va pas jouer à ça avec lui quand même !_ Sam s'inquiétait de plus en plus sur les intentions de son frère.

L'archange déchu l'empoigna par le col, le souleva et en un instant, Dean se retrouva encastré dans le mur d'en face. Il l'attrapa par les chaînes qui lui menottaient les mains et l'assit sur la chaise de fer à pique. Immobilisant ses poignées et ses chevilles avec les menottes de la chaise. Et le chasseur afficha son plus beau sourire, les dents ensanglantées. Un nouveau coup fusa et encore un autre.

« Alors, comment tu comptais sortir de là ? »

Pas de réponse.

Lucifer eut un rire à glacer le sang. Il empoigna la poucette. Et enfila un doigt du chasseur à l'intérieur. Sans avertissement, il abaissa rapidement la plaque de fer. Sam tressaillit au craquement sec du pouce de son frère et Dean retint un hurlement.

« On reprend, entonna Lucifer et si tu tient à tes doigts, du ferais mieux de répondre. Grâce à quoi tu comptais partir ? Quelqu'un doit venir te chercher, tu as un sortilège ? » Toujours pas de réponse. Un deuxième doigt se brisa faisant perler quelques larmes aux coin des yeux de Dean.

« Alors ? »

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien et retira violemment la poucette des doigts de Dean en lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Cette fois-ci, il opta pour deux lames une dentelé et une autre lice qu'il enfonça dans la chair à vif du chasseur. Dean ne pu retenir un hurlement de douleur qui fit échos d'un chant des supplices à son frère qui se démenait pour reprendre le contrôle.

« Tu voulais t'échapper comment ? hurla Lucifer »

Toujours pas de réponse.

D'un claquement de doigt, un brasier s'alluma sous la chaise. Le chasseur commençait à sentir son corps chauffer et les piques de fer s'y enfoncer petit à petit. Les goûtes salées perlaient sur sa peau, la faisant briller. La chaleur étouffante le fit suffoquer. Son teint virait dangereusement au rouge écarlate.

_Tien le coup Dean !_ Sam sentait sa hargne augmenter.

« Alors, hurla une nouvelle fois Lucifer c'était quoi ton plan ?

-Je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas rendu mon frère, rétorqua Dean

-Ton frère est mort, ça n'a pas changé depuis hier. Sam est parti depuis longtemps.

-Tu mens je sais qu'il est là, quelque part.

-Tu comprendra donc jamais, il est mort deux mois après que nous ayons atterri dans la cage. »

En entendant ces mots, Sam fut hors de lui.

_« Comment oses-tu ? Cela ne te suffit pas de le briser physiquement, tu dois aussi le briser mentalement ? Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais hein ! Je vais te faire crever espèce d'enfoiré ! »_ Les menaces résonnèrent dans la boîte crânienne et n'ayant pour réponse que les ricanements de Lucifer.

« Non, non Sammy, tu n'as pas écouté. J'ai dit que je ne te mentais pas, les autres c'est une autre histoire. Et puis avoue, ton frère est adorable quand il est triste. Tu ne trouve pas ? »

Les lames ne cessaient d'embrasser le tissu de peau déchiré et coupé, bercées par les doux hurlement de douleur. C'est dans cette symphonie d'horreur qu'une partie de Sam se brisa. Il explosa ne pouvant retenir la rage qui se déversa à flot dans ses veines. Ses membres commençaient à le démanger et il reprit le contrôle. Suffisamment pour envoyer valser les armes et échanger un regard avec son frère. Lucifer reprit le dessus et Sam se retira sans résistance, son frère savait qu'il n'était pas seul et c'était ce qui comptait. _Tu veux t'en prendre aux Winchester et bien tu ne va rien comprendre à ce qu'il va t'arriver._

« Sam est mort hein ? » Ce fut au tour de Dean de rire. Sa confiance inébranlable retrouvée. Après tout, son frère était vivant donc tout allait bien.

L'archange déchu asséna un énorme poing dans la nuque du chasseur le faisant taire. Et lui fit rejoindre le royaume des songes. Lucifer sortit furibond de la cellule le laissant étendu sur le sol froid.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! C'est vrai que ce chapitre n'était pas très joyeux mais bon...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises je prend tout! ;-)

A la semaine prochaine! :-)


	6. Chapter 6- Défaut du plan

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien! Milles excuses pour la semaine de retard, problème de bêta vraiment désolée et cela risque de se reproduire la semaine prochaine, je m'en excuse d'avance!

Merci encore pour les reviews!

Merci à adelaide

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre-6: défaut du plan

(oui, comme dans Harry Potter... ;-) )

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 5: « Sam est mort hein ? » Ce fut au tour de Dean de rire. Sa confiance inébranlable retrouvée. Après tout, son frère était vivant donc tout allait bien._

_ L'archange déchu assena un énorme poing dans la nuque du chasseur le faisant taire. Et lui fit rejoindre le royaume des songes. Lucifer sortit furibond de la cellule le laissant étendu sur le sol froid._

_Tout est noir et ils couraient, se précipitant vers la sortie du tunnel. C'est un peu cliché non, voir la lumière au bout du tunnel ? Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre en un seul morceau._

Castiel fut le premier à parvenir à la sortie. Il se retourna, s'attendant à ce qu'il y ait Bobby sur ses talons et… personne. L'homme était encore à l'intérieur. Un cri retentit. Ni une, ni deux, l'ange fonça dans le tunnel duquel il venait d'émerger. Il avait espoir d'arriver à temps pour venir en aide au chasseur mais, prit dans sa course, quelque chose le percuta. Des milliers de petits points noir dansèrent devant ses yeux, ses oreilles sifflèrent et sa grâce trembla dans ses moindre parcelles. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, un horrible bruit de déchirement se fit entendre accompagné de deux détonations. L'ange scruta la pénombre du tunnel, son espoir diminuant au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Ces foutus monstres du purgatoire les avaient suivi et l'ange s'était rapidement rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien de les tuer, comme à son habitude en les désintégrant de l'intérieur. Après peu de temps, ils revenaient à la vie. Séparer la tête du corps était le seule moyen pour qu'ils restent dans la tombe.

Enfin, une silhouette apparue et Castiel resserra sa prise autour de la hache, se préparant à toutes éventualités. Ce fut le chasseur qui parvint finalement jusqu'à l'ange. Tout essoufflé, il se reposa sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé questionna soudainement le chasseur ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si un mur invisible m'avait arrêté. »

Sur ces mots, il tendit le bras et tata le vide. Sa main rencontra l'obstacle, impossible pour lui de le traversé. Bobby, surpris s'avança et fit de même. Mais, rien ne lui fit face, aucune difficulté à passer de l'autre côté de ce soit disant mur invisible.

« Comment c'est possible ? S'inquiéta le chasseur.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit calmement Castiel. On réglera se problème plus tard, il faut d'abord trouver Dean. »

Bobby acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et en un seul homme, ils retournèrent découvrant l'immensité du paysage désolé de la cage.

« C'est comme chercher un aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il nous faudra des années avant de les trouver, souffla le chasseur. »

Bien que cela semble être une quête presque désespérée, ils se mirent en marche, bien déterminé à sauver leur famille.

Les flemmes entouraient ce monde qu'était devenu le sien. La chaleur était omniprésente, mais il avait froid, tellement froid. Dans ce lieu où tout le monde le respectait et le craignait, mais personne ne l'aimait ou même l'appréciait. Tout n'était que vide et souffrance. La colère imprimait chaque parcelle de sa grâce alors qu'il cohabitait avec le mortel.

Cet humain que la hargne suivait comme une ombre. Une autre chose les approchait aussi. Sam aimait et respectait son frère à n'en plus pouvoir, il était à la fois son guide et son modèle. Il perdrait et donnerait tout pour lui. A la différence près que son frère à lui l'avait abandonné,il lui avait tourné le dos et enfermait dans cette cage. Et comme Dean, Mickaël mettait leur père sur un piédestal. Un héro, hein ? Quel héro était capable de mettre son fils qui l'idolâtrait dans une cage pour le restant de ses jours. Mais lui, Lucifer avait ouvert les yeux, pour se rendre compte que ce Dieux, qui lui servait de père n'était qu'un imposteur, qui les avait tous déçu une fois de plus, en les abandonnant.

Il en voulait à son frère. A présent il était là et c'était l'important. Non ? Il acceptait de rester dans cette prison si son frère restait avec lui, il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude qui suintait des murs et le traquait comme une proie. De cette cage qui sans crier gare, lui transformait ses superbes ailes en lambeaux. Et effaçait ce sourire si caractéristique qu'était le sien, qu'il enfilait et retirait comme des vielles chaussettes à présent. Mais non, Mickaël avait voulu s'enfuir, expliquant qu'il fallait soit disant reconstruire le paradis pièce par pièce et que c'était l'anarchie là haut. Qu'est ce qu'ils en avait à faire de ce qu'il se passait en haut ? Ils étaient en bas et ne risquait pas de revoir la surface si tôt. Lucifer aussi voulait sortir, suivre son frère et échapper aux griffes de fer qui le retenait depuis si longtemps déjà. Et sa liberté ou sa compagnie, il l'obtiendrait par n'importe quel moyen et n'importe quel prix.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il assena un énième coup sur le visage du Winchester sur lequel il se défoulait depuis le début. Pourquoi refusait-il de dire quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'aider, il n'allait pas remplacer Mickaël et le décevoir une nouvelle fois. Par ce qu'à travers Dean, c'était son frère qu'il voyait et personne d'autre.

Soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en grand un grand fracas. Deux de ses larbins aux yeux noir tenaient Bobby et Castiel d'une poigne ferme. Les deux corps en piètre état, se retrouvèrent au pied de Lucifer.

Les yeux de l'archange lançaient des éclairs.

« Comment sont-ils rentrés ? Gronda-t-il »

Les deux démons se turent, ne sachant que répondre. Ils étaient arrivés et avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la forteresse et puis s'étaient fait voir alors ils les avaient arrêté. Jamais ils ne demandaient ou même chercher à comprendre quoi que se soit, ils cognaient, c'est tout et suivaient les ordres à la lettre.

« Où les avez-vous trouvé ?

-A quelques couloirs des cachots, répondit l'un la voix tremblante. Ils ont tué plusieurs des nôtres.

-Ha oui ? Un mort de plus ne fera pas de différence alors. »

Un craquement retenti, une nuque venait d'être brisée. Une fumée noire s'échappa du corps et commença à se répandre sur le sol et Lucifer la fit disparaître.

Le déchu sembla se calmer. Cela lui ferait deux personnes à qui tirer des informations en plus. Non ? Il reporta son attention sur le démon.

« Félicitation ! Tu viens de monter en grade ! » Le ton ironique de sa voix signifiait bien que la prochaine fois qu'une erreur serait commise se serait lui qui y passerait.

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! » et d'un simple geste, la cellule fut de nouveau fermée.

Il souleva les deux corps encore inerte et les jeta à côté de celui de Dean. Un seau d'eau gelé les fit revenir durement à la réalité. Le vieux chasseur grogna et l'ange se contenta de se redresser, fusillant son frère du regard. Lucifer fit subir le même sort au frère Winchester qui prit tout juste la peine de relever la tête. La vision de Bobby et de Castiel lui fit froncer les sourcil et il ne leur offrit qu'un regard plein de reproche en guise de bienvenue.

Les coups sur l'ange commençaient à peine à se résorber et les deux arrivants était dans un état pitoyable. Mais, ce n'était rien comparé aux marques violacées qui marbraient le corps de Dean, sans compter le sang séché qui le recouvrait et certaines de ses articulations désaxées. La tristesse pouvait se lire au fond de son regard émeraude autrefois si farouche.

Lucifer se tourna vers ses « hôtes », le visage inexpressif bien que ses yeux exprimaient un de ces mélanges savant entre la colère et le désespoir. A l'aide d'un mouvement de poignée désinvolte, des chaînes vinrent se fixer aux menottes qui entouraient leur cheville gauche. Puis, vint se positionner au centre de la pièce et entama d'une voix claire et imposante :

« Je ne vais vous poser qu'une seule fois la question, c'est clair ? »

Il laissa le silence faire sa place avant de la briser de nouveaux, le ton doucereux, en insistant sur tous les mots afin que ceux-ci fasse leur effet :

« Comment... comptiez-vous... ressortir... de … la ...cage ? »

Un regard assassin se posa sur chacun des trois hommes, leur intimant de répondre rapidement, mais seule une insonorité lourde de sens se répandit dans la prison.

Lucifer vit rouge. Sa grâce trembla au plus profond de son hôte, menaçant d'imploser. Même Sam fut obligé d'ouvrir ses yeux pourtant déterminément clos. Avec effroi, il fit face à tous les gens qu'il aimait, à présent prisonnier et prêts à subir le même sort que tous les autres.

Les trois captifs ainsi que tout le mobilier et instruments de torture se retrouvèrent projetés contre les murs. Et quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du tortionnaire. De la pure frustration et rage liquide se répandaient sur son visage. Une réaction tellement faible, humaine et répugnante. Avait-on déjà vu un archange en pleur ?

En plus des sentiments dangereux qui l'animaient, la honte se rajouta et un vrai cocktail molotov se créa, se fut l'apogée de sa confusion.

L'âme du jeune chasseur se retrouva oppressée, presque aspirée et avalée par cette tempête de pouvoir dévastateur qui envahissait son corps. Il commença à hurler en écho au cris de détresse de Lucifer. Une lumière éclatante submergea la pièce éclairant même les couloirs sombres et tortueux de la forteresse. Dean et Bobby sentirent leur visage qui commençait à brûler. Même Castiel fut obligé de fermer les yeux afin de préserver son hôte. Sa grâce elle même commença à se mettre en mouvement, voulant suivre l'appel de l'archange.

Soudain, un violent fracas se fit entendre et une explosion retentit. Petit à petit, tout redevint calme, la vague destructrice s'était noyée dans les profondeurs de la mer. Quand tout le monde pu se remettre à respirer sans suffoquer et avoir une vision sans tâche brunes, ils se rendirent compte avec stupeur qu'une autre personne était présente dans la cellule.

Mickaël se tenait, les ailes déployées avec une posture imposante, royale et presque effrayante, dans l'embrasure de la porte défoncée. Un aura lumineux se répandaient autour de lui, le premier archange se tenait devant eux. Dans un état bien moins pitoyable que la dernière fois que Dean l'avait croisé.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, plutôt surpris de la vision s'offrant à lui, avant de recouvrer son visage de marbre. Mickaël retrouva l'apparence humaine d'Adam et s'approcha lentement de son frère.

« Il suffit Lucifer, tu as assez causé de souffrance. »

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Assez causé de souffrance, il ricana, tu te crois mieux peut-être ? Oh bien sûr, le grand Mickaël tout puissant ne fait jamais de mal à quiconque, il répand le bonheur et la paix partout où il passe. N'est-ce pas ? Le grand archange protecteur de ces stupides humains et le sauveur du monde ! »

Mickaël souffla agacé par les enfantillages des son frère.

« Alors nous en sommes encore là ? A se disputer comme des angelots ? »

Lucifer ne répondit rien mais, ne fut en aucun cas honteux de sa réplique.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu, cracha le plus jeune ? »

L'aîné lança un bref coup d'œil à Dean, se souvenant de sa promesse.

« Laisse les partir !

-Et en quel honneur ? Ils n'ont pas était capable de me répondre et s'il faut leur faire crier la réponse alors je le ferai crier, je la leur ferai même hurler et saigner ! Se laissa-t-il emporter, la colère recommençant à faire surface.

« Tu es alors si naïf, tu crois vraiment qu'ils savaient comment sortir de cette prison ? Il rigola, se ne sont que des chasseurs et des Winchester en prime. »

Bobby s'insurgea contre l'insulte à l'égard des chasseurs mais eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire.

Lucifer scruta chacun des trois visages à la recherche d'une expression qui confirmerait les dire de son frère, mais ne retrouva que du mépris, même de la part de Castiel et de Dean qui avait reprit quelques couleurs grâce aux soins apportés par l'ange.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés autant que le permettait les chaînes recouvertes de rouille. Le chasseur affalés contre son « sauveur » angélique, faisant tout pour garder contenance. Mais voir le pantin de chair qu'était devenu son petit frère lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau planté dans la gorge. Machinalement il commença à réactiver les rouages de son cerveau, encore un peu endommagés certes mais, n'ayant pas perdu la main pour se sortir de situation pour le moins délicates dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de se fourrer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! J'espère qu'il vous à plus !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous voulez, que c'est bien, que c'est nul à chier ou même que c'est ennuyeux à mourir! Mais dites le moi, car n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs!

A bientôt!

F-B ;-)


	7. Chapter 7- L'accord

_Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de l'histoire, __ce chapitre est un peu court car je l'ai divisé avec la dernière partie mais bon, voilà! ;-)_

Je vais une fois de plus m'excuser pour le retard, mais cette fois-ci il y a une raison, j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver quelqu'un pour la correction, en plus du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire (ceci n'était pas du tout un appel à l'aide, si une bêta passe par là, pour le chapitre 8 qui est finit d'écrire -enfin si un peu quand même).

Merci à Amako-Sama pour sa correction et conseil!

_Bonne lecture! :-D_

* * *

Chapitre-7: L'accord

Chapitre 6 fin : Mais voir le pantin de chair qu'était devenu son petit frère lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau planté dans la gorge. Machinalement il commença à réactiver les rouages de son cerveau, encore un peu endommagés certes mais, n'ayant pas perdu la main pour se sortir de situation pour le moins délicates dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de se fourrer.

« Sortons, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Lucifer. »

Le diable finit par accepter la proposition de son frère et ils sortirent de la cellule, laissant les trois prisonniers seuls.

Bobby se leva, s'approchant du Winchester et de Castiel, traînant des chaînes encore plus lourdes qu'un boulet qui lui accrocherait le pied. Elles raclaient le sol de béton, soulevant la fine pellicule de poussière le recouvrant, faisant s'élever un crissement digne d'une craie contre un tableau : insupportable.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? grogna Dean. Bande de fous !

\- C'est pour vous aider, Dean, dit l'ange, incrédule.

\- Crois-moi, si ça avait été d'autres chasseurs que vous deux, jamais je ne serais allé risquer mes fesses en enfer ! Idiots. »

Dean ricana, avant de tousser - ou plutôt cracher ses poumons - et reposa sa tête devenue plus que lourde contre le mur sale.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?

\- On vous à cherché pendant un bon bout de temps

\- On a rencontré Dieu.

\- Et Crowley.

\- On est allé en enfer.

\- On est passé par le purgatoire.

\- On est arrivé dans la cage, on a foutu une belle dérouillée à un bon nombre des ces saletés de démons, vampires, léviathans et j'en passe. Mais on s'est finalement fait avoir et on va s'en prendre plein la face si on ne trouve pas un moyen de se tirer fissa d'ici, grinça Bobby.

\- On risque d'avoir un problème, dit Castiel.

\- J'imagine bien qu'on va avoir pas mal de difficulté avant de réussir à partir tout en récupérant Sam et Adam. Le tout sans se faire tuer ou pire. Mais si tu vois autre chose..., rétorqua Dean.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir de la cage, exposa calmement Castiel. »

La surprise pouvait se lire sur les traits préoccupés du jeune chasseur. Après quelques tentatives pour parler, une dizaine d'ouvertures et fermetures de bouche sans qu'aucun son ne soit émis il finit par demander :

« Mais pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? Tu comptes rester dans la cage pour l'éternité à tenir compagnie à Lucifer ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Je ne le savais pas, sinon je ne serai pas venu, répondit l'ange, confus. »

Dean lança une regard à Bobby, comme pour demander confirmation et il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête.

De toute façon, un problème de plus ou de moins, ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Mais, cela compliquait tout de même la tâche, car il était hors de question de laisser Castiel qui avait risqué la couleur des ses plumes pour venir les sortir de cet enfer.

Une fois la lourde porte de la cellule derrière eux, Mickaël suivit Lucifer dans le dédale des couloirs de la forteresse. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce de réception. Bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement ce à quoi elle servait, Mickaël la trouvait splendide et inquiétante à la fois. Une imposante table de bois sombre prenait pratiquement toute la longueur de la pièce. Sur les murs d'un gris souris étaient fixés de nombreuses étagères sombres qui supportaient d'énormes volumes ainsi que quelques parchemins, encriers et plumes.

Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Le maître des lieux le guida jusqu'à une simple porte au fond, dissimulée par un rideau de couleur identique aux murs. Cette salle était bien moins surprenante que la précédente, circulaire, une petite table de marbre au centre, des murs en pierres apparentes, le sol en béton ciré. Quelques marches descendaient sur un espace apaisant, des plantes éparses couraient sur les parois froides et sur la cloison du fond étaient disposés d'immenses miroirs, allant du sol au plafond.

« J'aime bien cette pièce, entama Lucifer, elle est reposante. Elle me fait penser au jardin de Joshua, tu ne trouves pas ? Les plantes, l'eau qui ruisselle, les miroirs qui reflètent le tout avec une impression de continuité permanente. »

Il fit les cents pas, rasant les murs, effleurant la verdure des ses longs doigts avec désinvolture avant de reprendre d'une voix grave :

« C'est aussi la pièce dans laquelle Sam peut sortir et parler mais il reste souvent renfermé sur lui même. Il ne supporte pas de voir ses frères ou même ces incapables de démons souffrir. Tu vois, tout le contraire de toi. Toi, tu prends et tu jettes. Tu te prétends protecteur mais tu asservis, tu as l'armée céleste sous ton contrôle et tu es considéré comme le vice-roi du ciel, en absence de Père.

\- En me blâmant, tu te condamnes seul. Tes dires sur moi font échos à tes actes. Et c'est moi que tu traîtes de tyran ? Tu tortures et trahis les tiens, ta propre famille, sans aucun remord ! Tu n'as de regard que pour ton nombril et celui de ton cher Père. Alors comment oses-tu me faire des reproches ? » L'aîné s'arrêta, les points contractés et le visage tordu par la colère. Lucifer commençait, lui aussi, à voir rouge.

« C'est toi qui parle de trahison ? Qui m'a envoyé croupir six pieds sous terre sans contester ou du moins tenter de me défendre lors de la décision de Père.

\- Mais si tu nous en veut autant, laisses-nous partir, et restes seul à régner sur ton monde de cendres. »

Lucifer souffla, se laissant tomber sur les marches, le visage de nouveau froncé par la réflexion :

« Je veux sortir de là Mickaël, je n'en peux plus d'être seul, je veux remonter au paradis et reprendre mes fonctions !

\- Je sais Lucy, je comprends, mais ce ne sera pas accepté. La dernière fois que tu es sorti, tu as lancée l'apocalypse, tu imagines bien qu'il est impossibles de te laisser libre après les morts que tu as causées ! » Son désarroi transparaissait quand il parlait, se demandant, si son frère était encore en train de le rouler dans la farine. Mais, que cela soit le cas ou pas, il ne ferait pas sortir Lucifer de la cage. Il risquerait de perdre sa place au Paradis, sans compter les massacres que cela créeraient lorsqu'il déverserait ses enfants démoniaques sur la terre, ce seraient inadmissible. Il devait par contre tout faire pour sortir de cet enfer !

« Tu peux me faire confiance, je suivrai sagement tes ordres, comme autrefois. Mais laisses-moi sortir de ce trou !

\- C'est d'accord, à plusieurs conditions. Tu devras laisser les humains et Castiel _sortir vivant__s_ de la cage. Tu devras te trouver un nouveau vaisseau que ce Winchester, que tu rendras à son frère dans la minute où nous y retournerons. Et tu suivras toutes mes directives dès que nous retournerons au Paradis. C'est clair ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit calmement Lucifer. Par contre, pour les vaisseaux tu sais très bien que ni toi ni moi n'en avons d'autres que ces trois frères.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais rien ne nous empêche de les récupérer un peu avant de rentrer chez nous, rétorqua Mickaël un sourire carnassier sur les visage. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Il esquissa un sourire semblable à celui de l'Archange :

« Et c'est moi que tu traites de mesquin ? Mais c'est d'accord, on pourrait même se les faire une fois qu'ils nous aurons guidé jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Non, on va les laisser en vie on ne prendra que ce dont nous aurons besoin, clair ? »

Lucifer acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, mais au moins il sortirait de cet enfer de solitude et d'ennui.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passer les deux frères indemnes au grand étonnement des trois autres. Lucifer s'approcha d'eux, les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol laissant l'ange et les chasseurs de nouveau libres de leur mouvements. Dean se releva avec difficulté tout en s'appuyant sur Castiel. La discussion diplomatique de Mickaël n'avait finalement pas été totalement veine.

« Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Lucifer a décidé de vous laissez partir en te rendant tes frères, Dean, dit-Mickaël.

\- Il y a forcément un « mais » dans ce cas-là, rétorqua Dean.

\- En effet, je viendrais avec vous, termina lentement le Diable. »

Le Winchester ouvrit la bouche d'effarement et ses iris étaient aussi ronds que des billes. Mickaël n'avait tout de même pas promis à Lucifer de le laisser sortir s'il les libérait tous indemnes. Si ? Car dans ce cas, il préférait encore moisir dans la cage que de risquer la vie de tous les humains, voire même tous les êtres vivants de la planète ! Et il était persuadé que son frère pensait la même chose que lui. Il se tourna vers Bobby et Castiel qui avaient le même air ahuri que lui avant de lancer un regard d'incompréhension à l'Archange qui lui intima de se taire. Il y avait forcément autre chose, Mickaël ne le laisserait jamais sortir au risque de tout perdre. Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ça au plus vite.

Les deux Archanges se positionnèrent au fond de la pièce de profil au mur, en face l'un de l'autre. Tout un halo blanc les recouvrit d'une lueur apaisante. Une lumière vive émanait de leurs yeux et de leur bouches, les ombres de leurs ailes se reflétaient sur le béton de la paroi, éblouissant les trois prisonniers qui se couvrirent le visage de leurs avant-bras. L'éclat s'atténua peu à peu avant de disparaître complètement et que deux feux follets disparaissent sous la porte. Deux corps s'affaissèrent sur le sol alors que Dean se précipitait vers Sam.

L'aîné Winchester passa délicatement son bras sous la nuque de son frère soulevant sa tête et la déposant doucement sur ses genoux. Il lui enleva les cheveux qui lui parcouraient le front en murmurant : « Hey Sammy, tu m'entends ? Ça va ? » de façon mécanique et calme. Priant silencieusement pour qu'il soit toujours en vie et que rien ne lui soit arrivé d'irréparable.

Ça y est, c'était enfin fini ! Lucifer quittait petit à petit son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration comme après un temps trop long passé sous l'eau. il sentait ses membres dont il reprenait possession, fourmiller, répondre à ses attentes. Cela lui faisait tellement bizarre et plaisir à la fois. Il souleva ses paupières et une silhouette rassurante se dessina. Il papillonna des yeux, sa vision s'éclaircit lentement. Ses oreilles avaient cessé de bourdonner, lui laissant enfin le choix des bruits qu'il entendait. Là, c'était la voix grave de son frère réconfortante et familière, la voix de tous les instants terribles et sécurisante.

Dean était penché sur lui, tout sourire. Une main lui empoigna l'avant bras et l'aida à se relever. Sam eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il se retrouva collé contre son frère qui l'étreignait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Il put apercevoir que derrière eux, Adam se relevait péniblement aidé de Bobby et de Castiel. Ils avaient finalement tous réussis à s'en sortir indemne. « Tout le monde va bien ? questionna Dean après avoir lâché son frère.

\- Il semblerait, répondit Bobby. »

Comme un seul et même homme, les cinq têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée, d'où venait d'émerger deux hommes : Mickaël et Lucifer avec de nouveaux hôtes. L'un était grand, des cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules, la mâchoire carrée et les yeux bleu pastel profonds et perçants. Il était assez mince, bien que ses muscles saillissent au travers des ses vêtements. Le diable avait opté pour un jeune aux cheveux courts d'un noir corbeau, avec un regard ardoise impénétrable, il était mince et grand, sa peau pâle était presque maladive, cependant il imposait le respect.

Lorsque Sam et Adam, les virent, ils voulurent se précipiter sur eux, histoire de régler le compte des deux archanges, mais furent retenus par l'ange et les chasseurs. Ils se contentèrent donc de les fusiller d'un regard qui auraient fait fuir les plus vaillants. Lucifer et Mickaël n'en tinrent pas rigueur.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vous laisse nous guider jusqu'à la surface, intima Lucifer. Vous pouvez récupérer vos biens, ils sont sur la table du fond.»

* * *

_Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plus! Dites moi se que vous en avez pensé! Comment imaginez-vous le fin de l'histoire? Dites moi tout, je suis toute ouïe ! A bientôt !_

_F-B;-)_


	8. Chapter 8 - un repos bien mérité

Salut à tous! J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Que les vacances se passent bien pour ceux qui le sont, sinon bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent (on vous soutient mentalement!) ...

Je vous laisse donc avec le dernier chapitre qui je l'espère du fond du cœur qu'il vous plaira! Il y aura du destiel sur la fin (peu être un peu "cucu" mais je voulais finir sur un truc plus cool après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu...).

Un immense merci à The Crownless Queen pour ça correction !

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture! :-D

* * *

Sans un mot de plus, il fit volte-face et sortit. Ils allèrent tous prendre leurs armes et les bagues prêts à se lancer à la suite du démon. L'archange en profita alors pour attraper Dean et Castiel par le bras et les amener à l'autre bout de la pièce. Invitant les autres à suivre le diable, d'un mouvement de tête.

« Vite, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, commença Mickaël, je ne compte pas laisser sortir Lucifer de la cage comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Comme Castiel pour l'instant, Lucy ne peut pas sortir, il est bloqué, la cage a été créée afin qu'aucun ange n'étant pas muni de la rune ne puisse sortir.

-Mais tu as la rune toi, rétorqua Dean, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas parti.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple souffla-t-il, il n'y a que deux portes de sortie dans la cage, et je n'avais absolument aucune idée du lieu où elles se trouvaient. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais besoin de vous pour me guider. Castiel, approche. »

L'ange s'avança prudemment de quelques pas, regardant Dean, trouvant en lui l'assurance dont ses mouvements manquaient terriblement. Deux doigts se posèrent sur son front, une faible lumière s'anima au niveau de son buste. La douleur ne dura que quelques secondes. Cela pouvait sembler court, mais il eut l'impression que des milliers de lames lui perforaient les côtes, lui tailladant sa grâce de toute part. L'éclair de souffrance disparut, il put reprendre son souffle, les deux mains appuyées sur les genoux.

« Tu t'es affaibli mon frère, lança Mickaël, enfin bon, tu peux sortir à présent. »

Castiel ne répondit rien et se mit à suivre l'archange qui venait de passer la porte à grandes enjambées, Dean à sa suite.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le groupe à l'avant. Bobby soutenait toujours Adam, Lucifer était à la tête, la démarche imposante, le menton droit, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur retard. De toute façon, valait-il vraiment la peine de se retourner pour ces êtres faibles et méprisables qui lui servait de guide?

Mickaël rejoint son frère à l'avant. Castiel et Dean se tenaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchaient, le bras du chasseur passait derrière la nuque de l'ange, s'aidant ainsi pour marcher. Il avait tout de même plus de difficultés à se déplacer qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Sam faisait de même, guettant le moindre faux pas de son frère qui pourrait lui faire rejoindre le sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Et Bobby fermait la marche. Dean offrit un sourire rassurant à son frère qui semblait préoccupé par leur absence et son état de santé.

Les lèvres de Castiel s'approchèrent de l'oreille de l'aîné :

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Répondit-il presque offusqué. Bien sûr que je vais bien, ce ne sont pas quelques blessures qui vont venir à bout du meilleur chasseur que la terre n'ai jamais porté. Il sourit, et toi ?

-Oui, moi ça va, répondit lentement l'ange. »

Ils se turent. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la sortie de la forteresse des malheurs. Le désert rougeoyant s'offrait à eux, la rivière de feux, les arbres morts et la fumée noire qui servait de ciel, venaient agrémenter ce paysage désolé. Formant ainsi le parfait tableau de la prison du Diable.

Ils entamèrent leur marche interminable, clopin-clopant, les uns soutenus par les autres. Tous imprégnés de cette chaleur étouffante. Des gouttes d'eau salées perlaient sur leurs visages écarlates. Les vêtements étaient humides, collant à la peau. Insupportable. Le groupe ne s'arrêta que deux fois pour se réhydrater et souffler un peu.

Après de nombreuses heures semblant sans fin, ils arrivèrent au bout de leur périple. Le tunnel duquel Bobby et Castiel étaient sortis leur apparut.

« C'est là dit le chasseur, préparez vos lames, on passe par les enfers et le purgatoire, ça risque de ne pas être de tout repos. »

Tous acquiescèrent laissant les guides ouvrir la marche. Ils passèrent le mur invisible sans encombres même Castiel qui appréhendait le moment plus que tout. Seul Lucifer resta bloqué, une moue d'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage blafard. Ses mains commencèrent à tâter la muraille se dressant face à lui. Son regard se porta sur Mickaël, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, son frère l'avait une nouvelle fois trahi. Comment avait-il pu croire que Mickaël lui disait la vérité ? Comment lui, le maître des mensonges, virtuose de la tromperie avait-il pu se faire berner aussi facilement ? Cette même colère et ce désespoir si familier qui l'avaient guidés, accompagnés et jamais abandonnés, refaisaient surface en prenant de l'ampleur. Il se mit à hurler des menaces veines, crachant son venin comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il frappait contre la paroi comme le condamné qu'il était. Il fixa ses ex-compagnons s'éloignant lentement, rétrécissant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des points indistincts disparaissant complètement dans la noirceur du tunnel.

Les deux êtres célestes allumèrent des boules lumineuses lévitant dans les paumes de leurs mains. Les cris de Lucifer résonnaient encore, les échos se répercutaient sur les parois de terre inlassablement. Diminuant lentement jusqu'à l'extinction totale.

Les cadavres des quelques monstres jonchaient le sol çà et là. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles des enfers, plus l'air devenait lourd et irrespirable. Enfin, ils aperçurent un halo répandant une lumière grisâtre, signifiant que la fin de l'interminable souterrain était proche.

Une légère brise vint caresser les visages en sueur des rescapés. Leur permettant ainsi de souffler un peu. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers l'endroit indiqué par Bobby. Un tapis de feuilles brunes et sèches, recouvraient le sol rendant le déplacement bien moins silencieux que prévu. Une fine pellicule de cendre tombait du ciel de façon régulière, comme une pluie intarissable, rendant le paysage plus sobre et hostile.

A peine les cinquante mètres parcouru à écraser, faire craquer la modeste flore du purgatoire, qu'un grognement retentit. Les hommes valident, se positionnèrent aux extrémités du groupe, encadrant les moins aptes au combat. Sans que personne n'ai le temps de réagir, deux monstres se précipitèrent sur Castiel et Mickaël. Ils débutèrent la danse hypnotisante de leurs lames qu'ils maîtrisaient en maître, semblant n'être que la prolongation de leurs bras. Les abominations d'apparence presque humaines, griffes longues et acérées, ouvraient une gueule, munit de dents aiguisées, de façon mécaniques prêt à déchirer et broyer toutes les choses à leur portées.

Les deux têtes touchèrent le sol que déjà six autres se joignirent au combat. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde mit la main à la tâche. Les trois Winchester en prirent deux, les anges trois, et Bobby un. Certains eurent plus de difficultés à venir à bout de ces créatures, ralentis par les blessures, mais après une dizaines de minutes, la lutte arriva à son terme.

Sans demander leur reste et dans un même mouvement, ils partirent en courant, voulant parvenir au bout de cet autre enfer en entier, ce qui impliquait donc de s'y rendre rapidement.

Les lames dégainées, les sens aux aguets, bien que furtif et silencieux, ils ne parvinrent pas à éviter les monstres que logeait le purgatoire. Ils les assaillaient de tous côtés, ne leur laissant que peu de répits pour souffler. A certains endroits, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient de plusieurs centimètres dans la boue, les ralentissant dans leur course, tant cela faisait ventouse. Et pour couronner le tout, une pluie épaisse se mit à couler, accompagnant ainsi la cendre faisant passer les gouttes de l'habituelle couleur pure et cristalline à un noir d'encre. Des filets sombres marbraient leur corps, donnant un aspect pâteux, pouvant se confondre avec du pétrole dilué. Se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux plaies, certes superficielles mais encore à vifs. Les faisant presque passer pour pourri.

Ils atteignirent enfin l'entrée des enfers, un arbre tordu avec à sa souche, une trappe de pierre. Une bourrasque s'échappa du trou, Castiel qui pénétra le premier, se fit avaler dans l'ombre et disparut. Les hommes un peu perplexe lui emboîtèrent le pas et subirent le même sort. Ils montèrent à l'échelle devant laquelle ils atterrirent. L'ange refroidit la plaque qui leur bloquait l'accès à la sortie.

Des bruits de discussions assez agitées, sur des sujets pour le moins inhabituel de trafic d'âmes et de deal raccourci -incorrigibles démons- leur parvinrent ne leur laissant aucun doute sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent.

De grandes bâtissent noires, construites les unes contre les autres, un peu à la façon du Moyen-âge, avec des tavernes suintant l'obscénité et d'alcool ; Sans oublier le typique marché noir pour parfaire le tableau de la ville modèle des enfers ; Les rue pavées grouillaient de démons et autres bizarreries lui laissant une fâcheuse ressemblance à une immense fourmilière.

A leur vue, le vacarme diminua et se tut complètement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en leur direction. Quand un se leva de la chaise :

« Ce sont les Winchester s'exclama-t-il, avec des anges en plus ! Mais que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, clair ? Crowley nous a donné un laissez-passer alors vous allez retourner à vos occupations et faire comme si nous n'étions pas là, rétorqua Bobby.

-Mais c'est qu'il a de l'aplomb le Singer ! Un laissez-passer, voyez-vous ça, par Crowley en plus, le démon des croisements, qui se proclame roi ! Ce pourri pactise avec l'ennemi... on aura tout vu ! »

Il rigola, suivi par le ricanement qui secoua la foule de façon frénétique.

« Mais nous, on n'a pas été prévenu, nous ne sommes pas au courant, donc techniquement, on ne brise pas le pacte. Nous ne sommes même pas dans dans la désobéissance ou même le déni. »

Il se frotta les mains et commença à s'avancer vers eux, suivi de ses prochains. Les six hommes se regardèrent prêts à prendre la foudre d'escampette dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Quelques-uns commencèrent à s'approcher dangereusement quand Mickaël prit les devant et en tua plusieurs rien qu'en les touchant, l'eau bénite arrosait tous les téméraires et les lames s'occupaient du reste. Ils parvinrent finalement à passer au travers de ces tueurs démoniaques.

Une fois passée sous l'arcade d'os nacrée blanc, ils continuèrent leur course effrénée, à chaque passage dans les différents enfers, les démons se retournaient sur leur passage, tentant de les stopper. Pour un simple instant, ils procuraient du répit aux âmes torturées des mortels pris au piège, en attirant l'attention de leurs bourreaux. Ce qui fit le plus mal au cœur des chasseurs fut de voir avec qu'elle impassibilité, les nourrissons affrontaient l'inhospitalité des lieux qui étaient devenus leur demeure. Et surtout, d'entendre leurs hurlements de douleur quand les monstres les blessaient. Ils avaient tous un visage dur et fermé, au lieu d'être joyeux et innocent. Des enfants qui ont grandi trop vite, mort au berceau.

Ils détachèrent tous, leur regard de ce spectacle terrifiant, continuant leur marathon. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui leur a manqué de rejoindre les chérubins et d'en remonter sur terre le plus possible. Mais ils étaient déjà condamnés, car aucun n'était en possession de son corps et imaginer les parents, retrouver leur enfant sensé être mort et avec un comportement plus que perturbé – car après avoir vécu les enfers, on voit la vie de façon bien différente. Non, c'était mission impossible.

La horde de démons, à leur trousse, ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où Castiel et Bobby avaient atterri la première fois. Sans prendre la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit, les anges saisirent deux hommes chacun et s'envolèrent.

Les monstres aux yeux noirs, arrivèrent dans les couloirs sombres et vides sans aucune trace des fugitifs. Le meneur tapa contre le mur qui s'effritait en grognant. Ils firent demi-tour et un mouvement de mécontentement secoua la foule.

A peine le sol dur rencontra leurs pieds, que leurs jambes se dérobèrent et ils s'écrasèrent sur le béton chaud. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une décharge, Dean se releva doucement, aidant tout le monde à se remettre sur pied. Il leva la tête, et plissa les yeux à cause de l'éblouissement. Il tourna sur lui-même et tout doucement, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage marqué par les traits d'inquiétudes. Il avala une grande goulée d'air, ils étaient rentrés chez eux, chez Bobby, entourés de voitures.

L'aîné Winchester s'approcha de Sam et l'enlaça comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps.

« J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrai jamais frangin ! »

Le brun rendit l'étreinte à son frère. Ils étaient finalement tous sortis vivants. Lui, qui s'était résigné, était à présent redevenu maître de son corps, hors des enfers, en un seul morceau...c'est plus qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer.

Il se détacha de Dean et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe :

« Je voulais vraiment vous remercier, d'avoir pris autant de risque pour venir nous sortir de là, avec Adam et de l'aide que vous nous avez apporté. »

Le blond acquiesça et remercia tout le monde à son tour. Mickaël tenta de faire de même, mais s'exprima avec bien moins de gratitude dans la voix -après tout, c'était quand même la faute de ses foutus chasseurs s'il s'était retrouvé emprisonné dans la cage. Il repartit assez rapidement pour le paradis, prétextant un travail monstre à abattre en peu de temps.

Castiel, sortit les bagues qu'il avait précieusement gardées et les donna à Dean.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui les gardent, dit-il

-Non, rétorqua le chasseur, le mieux c'est que toutes les bagues soient séparées et que chacun de nous en prenne une. Adam si tu veux…

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir et je ne veux en aucun cas être mêlé à ces affaires de bagues, de démons ou autre truc complètement dingue, coupa-t-il. Je ne… vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller… je vais rentrer, à tout à l'heure. »

Il partit en direction de la maison, pressant le pas et faisant un rapide signe de la main.

« C'est une bonne idée, cela nous permet de savoir où se trouvent les bagues, et si un jour on en a besoin, on pourra toujours les utiliser. Et si un abruti veut ouvrir la cage avec, il aura du fil à retordre avant d'y parvenir, argumenta Sam. »

Tous approuvèrent et se fut Dean qui fut chargé de décrocher les bagues une à une.

La première, argentée et surplombée d'une pierre carrée, blanche ivoire, celle de la mort, fut donnée à Bobby, car c'est dans sa ville que "Mort" fit lever les morts pour attirer l'attention de Dean, entouré de Faucheuses.

La deuxième, fut celle de "Famine" qui fut confié à Sam, un anneau gris foncé muni d'un minerai noir encre. C'est lui qui permit la récupération de la bague et de faire manger les fleurs par les racines au cavalier.

La troisième appartenait à "Pestilence", un peu épaisse, grise et surmontée d'une gemme verte. Elle fut remise à Castiel, c'était lui qui déroba le bijou créateur de répugnance.

Enfin, Dean fut chargé de garder l'anneau doré de "Guerre", qui leur avait causé tant de soucis. Ils s'étaient pratiquement tous entre tués, sans même se soucier des incohérences qui avaient fait surface entre les deux camps. Les Winchester eux-mêmes se firent mener en bateau un bon bout de temps.

Chacun rangea sa responsabilité. L'aîné distribua une frappe amicale à chacun, celle de Castiel s'éternisa un peu, la main du chasseur agrippa l'épaule de l'ange et la pressa doucement. Castiel, à la grande surprise de tous les autres, vint passer son bras derrière la nuque de Dean et l'enlaça avec hésitation. Il se détendit lorsque le chasseur lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci Cass', chuchota Dean au creux de son oreille, pour tout. Pour avoir pris le risque de venir nous chercher et surtout d'être là tout simplement. »

Ce n'était pas à son habitude de divulguer le fond de sa pensée, mais là, il n'avait rien pu y faire, sa langue s'était déliée seule et avait parlée. Comme pour, inconsciemment, convaincre l'Ange de rester auprès d'eux et de ne pas disparaître sans laisser de trace comme beaucoup de personnes l'avaient fait avant lui. Surtout que sa perte, serait très douloureuse pour Dean. Castiel était la personne qui lui faisait oublier le monde de misère dans lequel ils vivaient, avec ses mimiques, ses expressions, son… lui tout simplement. Il était la bouffé d'oxygène qui lui faisait reprendre conscience qu'il était bien en vie et pas une coquille vide dépourvue de bon sens.

Castiel répondit un simple « C'est normal, merci à toi aussi, au chasseur. »

Sam et Bobby se sentirent soudain de trop et prirent la direction de la maison, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, presque avec regret et Castiel glissa sa main dans celle de Dean. Leurs peaux se touchèrent, le chasseur tressaillit, des papillons lui apparurent dans le ventre et il perdit tous ses moyens. Bizarrement, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul lors du contact, seulement l'envie de plus. Il dévorait du regard le visage fin de l'ange, tout en se noyant dans son regard océan. Ils se sourirent, aucun ne voulait briser le silence chaleureux qui régnait. Dean rougit et il se gifla mentalement de se comporter comme un gamin lors de son premier rendez-vous, comme l'homme puceau et inexpérimenté en matière d'amour, qu'il n'était pas.

Les rayons de soleil orangés, leur caressait le dos d'une douce chaleur, faisant briller leur main entrelacées. Le vrai paysage bucolique, plein de romance et de clichés piochés dans un vieux film à l'eau de rose, qui auraient habituellement donné l'envie à Dean de casser l'écran qui projetait ces images en mille morceaux. Il trouvait ça tellement tiré par les cheveux et faux, donner ce genre d'espoir aux gens, e rendait dingue. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, il s'en contentait bien volontiers, ils étaient tous en vie et il se tenait à côté d'une personne qu'il appréciait énormément, sa main glissée dans celle de l'ange.

Ils prirent eux aussi la décision silencieuse de rentrer et rejoindre les autres. Tous allaient prendre un repos bien mérité. Car bien que sain et sauf, les épreuves traversées, autant physiques que psychologiques, ne s'évaporaient pas comme une flaque d'eau sous un soleil de plomb, mais plutôt comme un tableau à craie recouvert d'indélébile. Impossible à effacer et long à atténuer.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette aventure, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ainsi que toute l'histoire. Je voulais énormément vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfiction, et de l'avoir reviewée

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et merci encore !

On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction!

F-B ;-)


End file.
